A Love Masterpiece
by angelofjotunheim
Summary: A continuation of the movie The Avengers, with the opposite ending. A Loki/OC story. Warning: Sexual scenes (A lot)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A Loki/OC story.

I own (Characters) Alendra, Elsa, Kenneth, Raymond, Jayce, Madam Wiggns, Jade, Elizabeth and Conan Sharcovesky. Any similarities to events and people are purely coincidental. This is a fanfic, a continuation of the movie The Avengers.

I posted this fanfic on Wattpad, but I thought I'd put it up here too.

Reviews are welcomed!

* * *

**_Jade_**

I've heard of how powerful Gods are, especially those in Asgard. I've only been there once. Father brought me there, but I had to escape when they killed him.

All I ever saw was the silver spear of Odin driving straight through my dear father's heart, before I turned and ran at light speed.

They knew what we were, and they were prepared. I knew something was wrong when we stepped into the house of Odin. But we were fools to let our guards down. And my poor father had to pay for it.

The Avengers have been standing in my way ever since that God of Mischief Loki Laufeyson laid his foot on Earth and wrecked havoc. I've waited too long. Too long indeed. I will get rid of them.

Now the die is cast. I will rule the nine realms, and I will have a lot of pleasure in carving out Odin's heart with my fingers, but not before my two pin-sharp fangs suck it dry, devoid of any life essence.

Odin's throne is mine.

_The hunt is about to begin, Odin. Watch your back._

In a puff of smoke, I arrived on a blackened street in New York. Cars have been overturned, dead bodies cover the streets like icing on a cake. Black smoke filled the air, without a soul in sight.

The Avengers are weakened. I have to take advantage of this chance to claim what is rightfully mine.

My crimson red coat slung over my shoulders, partially covering my body-hugging army green tightsuit. A black ammunition belt slung over my left shoulder, going through to the back from the right side of my waist. A pair of golden knee high boots completed my look.

I stepped over dead bodies, both Chitauri and human. I spat at them. 'Humans,' I thought. 'are meant to be at the bottom of the food chain. What a waste of good blood.'

As I made my way through the carnage to the main road, my senses catch something flying towards me from the side. I dodge, but not before I used my hyperspeed to get behind the person.

"Well, well, what a surprise." My words were laced with sarcasm. "Loki Laufeyson, the poor little adopted one, the little Jotun. Having fun, I see?" Loki remained locked in my grip.

"Well, it seems that my reputation precedes me. Listen well-" Before he could complete his sentence, I pinned him down to the ground, almost binding him to the floor.

"No, You listen well, God of Mischief. Yes, I've heard about you. Loki Laufeyson. Come to claim Midgard? Well, I have a proposition for you. You're lucky, you know, I'm picking you because you kindly helped me to remove a large obstacle in my path." I grinned slyly at him."The Avengers."

Loki grinned back. "I'm all ears, beautiful." He was checking me out as I pinned him down. I sent a slap to his left cheek.

"I'm serious," I forced myself not to look silly. "I want to rule the nine realms."

"Well, well, this little lady here wants to rule the nine realms, huh?" He sniggered at me, rubbing his left cheek.

"I'll teach you to laugh at me," I released my grip on his neck. Boy do I want to drink the red liquid pulsating through his veins right now. I've heard that the blood of Gods give you strength that even the oldest Vampires wouldn't have.

'Focus, Jade. Remember your goal.' I reminded myself.

"Okay, before you get your ass handed to you by me, just thought you'd want to know my name." I looked at him.

"I know your name, Jade. I do. You don't think I forgot, did you? The beautiful little girl who came to my house and got orphaned. You know, I've always wanted to get to know you better, ever since you visited. These human toys are boring me."

My blood boiled like crazy. "I'll tell you one thing. Never mess with me." I knew he was the God of mischief and shapshifting, so I anticipated his moves first. Throwing two gold daggers at him, I did a double backflip and aimed four needles laced with poison at his torso and another four at his legs. Loki saw the daggers, and with a flick of his hands they disappeared into thin air. But he didn't see the needles. They were too small. He managed to avoid three, but the other five went deep into his body. His body hit the hard ground.

"How'd you..." he mumbled.

"Have a good rest, Loki. I'll talk to you later," I smiled as his emerald green eyes closed.

* * *

_**Loki**_

I awoke, barely able to move. I tried to lift my legs, but I can't. I blink several times in an effort to see where I was. All I can see is a table, a couple of chairs, and wait, is that my spear on the table?

I frantically gave myself a look. My arms, chained against the wall I was leaning on. My legs, as soft as jelly. I tried to unchain myself.

Then I felt a sharp pain stab through me. "Arh!" I let a gasp slip through my mouth. The pain was intolerable. Then I saw the cause of the pain. Four small daggers inserted deftly into my torso.

"What in the name of Odin is this?" I shouted, hoping someone would hear me.

"Oh, why, the sleeping beauty hath awoken." A voice taunted. I recognised it.

It was Jade.

"It is unwise to call me names, young lady. Be careful of who you mess with." I grit my teeth.

"Oh, I wouldn't be all cocky if I were you now, would I? After all, if we really fought, we'd be at a stalemate, don't you think so?" Jade snarled at me.

"Release me this instant, and perhaps I shall be willing, to hear your proposition." I glared at her.

"Very well, little Jotun." Jade grinned at me as she walked over towards me.

* * *

_**Jade**_

As I walked towards him, there was this weird feeling I had, something I haven't felt before. Pushing it aside, I kneeled down in front of Loki, and reached for a dagger I implanted into his muscled and beautifully carved torso. As I bent down, I noticed Loki's eyes staring down at my chest. "You like what you see, huh?" I taunted him, making him look away, blushing.

I pulled out one dagger at a time, as Loki winced in pain. I could see it that he was trying hard to not show his pain. Yet his emerald green eyes gave it all away. Placing my hand on his torso, I ripped out the last dagger and slid it back into my back pocket. I helped him up, and I saw his wounds healing right away. He stumbled on his weak legs, and wobbled like a drunked giant on mosquito legs.

But moments later, I did not expect it to happen. In a flash, I felt his dry, cold lips locked onto mine, his tongue viciously trying to pry open my mouth.

I was caught unawares, and that was not good.

Time stopped.

Loki turned blue all over, his eyes and lips turning a deep velvet blood red, as he turned into his frost giant form. He pulled my waist closer to him, our bodies grinding against each other, and I felt his manhood throbbing furiously against my legs. I backed up against a bare wall, my mind confused as to what to do for a minute, as he hungrily pushed me against the wall. Staring into his eyes, I realised what he was doing.

'Thank god I have unholy strength,' I thought to myself as I pushed Loki off me.

"What are you doing?" I screamed at him, shoving him away.

"Nothing, I like what I see, that's all." He grinned at me.

"Ha-ha, very amusing, little Jotun." I glared at him.

I didn't know why, but I liked that little intimate moment.

"Now, the proposition?" Loki leaned towards me at he sat on a chair, still grinning to himself.

"We need to agree on certain, terms, first." I fished out a piece of paper from my purse.

"And what would it be?" Loki asked, curious. I flattened out the paper in front of him. He stared at it for a couple of minutes.

"That, my dear, is an excellent plan. Consider me in." Loki smiled at me. "When do we start?"

"Right now. I've waited too long." We exchanged smiles. 'This is going to be fun,' I thought to myself.

* * *

_**Loki**_

As Jade and I walked out of the room, I realised that we were in a house. Possibly Jade's.

I couldn't get my mind off the incident just now. Jade was different, different from all the other women that I've seduced and controlled to get my ways. 'I must get to know her more, but that will have to wait until our plan goes through. After this, I will claim her as mine,' I made a mental note.

As she went to the kitchen to fetch some earthly food and weapons, I sat myself down, looking around the main room, or living room, as the Midgardians call it. It was dark, devoid of ventilation, and empty, save to say a few chairs and a table in the centre.

Jade returned, holding a plate full of bread in one hand and a flask of thick red liquid in another. "Eat up, you'll need the strength," she said as she passed me the plate.

"What, is that?" I raised an eyebrow and pointed at the flask.

"Blood."

"Blood?! Why in the name of Odin do you need to drink blood?" I was shocked. I never knew anyone with a craving for blood.

"One, please stop saying Odin's name. I will not hesitate to kill you if you say it again. Two, I'm a vampire. This is my life force." she said as a matter-of-factly.

"Feisty, I like it." I grinned at her. "Vampires? What is that?" I was puzzled. I had never come across a race of beings called Vampires.

"We are a race of immortals, we drink blood to stay alive, and we can never die, unless, you stab a stake through me." she stared at me.

"So you're like me, you're a Goddess of some sort?"

"No, immortal as in undead. I was, alive."

"You died?"

"Yeah, way before your father killed my father."

"Oh, he's not my father." I glanced at her.

"Oh yes, I forgot, you're the little Jotun prince. I'm terribly sorry, your highness," her voice was laced with sarcasm again.

"I like your attitude, and all that evilness." I looked at Jade.

"Why thank you, I love your mischieviousness, not to mention that shapeshifting. Now, enough chit chat, we need to start our plans now." Jade stole another glance at me before tossing my plate and her flask into the sink. "My servant will clean that up later, now let's go." Jade tugged at my arm.

"Wait, my spear." I grabbed her wrist.

"Catch," Jade said as she threw my golden spear at me. I caught it skillfully with one hand. Thankfully the piece of the tessaract was still intact.

As we walked down the streets of New York, I saw some of the humans emerging from the devastation I had caused. "Like my masterpiece?" I gestured to the street as I grinned at Jade.

"Yes, very, unique. Although it's a waste of good blood," Jade sighed.

"No worries, when we are done, I'm sure you'll have an endless supply of blood. And I'll have an endless supply of servants at my command." I slid my hand onto her shoulder.

* * *

_**Jade**_

For some reason, I let Loki put his arm around my shoulder. It had a calming effect on me, like how Father used to put his arm on my shoulder. Instinctively, I placed my arm at his waist, pulling him closer to me, and I felt him shudder slightly at my touch.

As we walked down the street, Loki was booming out "Kneel, subjects!" at all the humans on his side while pointing his spear and shooting blue blasts at them. I used my powers to compel those on my side to do the same. We were like the duo of chaos and terror.

Loki was surprised that I had the gift of compulsion.

"I'm surprised that you can do that," Loki exclaimed as we made our way to the Parliament house. "I've been trying to do that for centuries but I still haven't perfected my compulsion skills. I smirked at him.

"I was born with it," I said, before turning back to compelling more humans.

"Lucky," Loki smiled.

"Let me," I said as we approached the Parliament house. Loki followed behind, as I compelled the Mayor to hand over the keys to the city. Dazed, he handed me a bunch of golden keys. I turned and faced Loki. "Today, New York and Asgard. Tomorrow," I exclaimed as a dagger shot through the mayor's heart.

"Midgard," he completed my sentence, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Now, where to?" Loki asked me.

"Asgard," I looked at him. "You, can bring us there?"

"Of course, anything for you, beautiful," Loki gazed at me as a multitude of colorful lights flashed around us. he wrapped his hand around my waist as we disappeared with the lights. A minute later we landed in Asgard.

"Lead the way, Loki. I've got a bone to pick with Odin Allfather."

"Hey, I have too. Come." Loki led us towards the tallest building in the centre of Asgard.

As we walked through the villagers of Asgard, some of them were casting wierd glances at me.

"Here," Loki gestured at me. "You'll fit in better." My army green tightsuit and crimson coat disappeared and in its place was a long green silky dress with sleeves ending at my elbows.

"Thanks," I said. Loki held his hand out to me."What?"

"Take my hand, it is a custom for the men to escort their female counterparts, like true gentlemen."

"Okay..." I raised an eyebrow at him as I placed my hand onto his. Loki guided me through the busy marketplace, the villagers all bowing in respect as we passed.

As soon as we reached the palace, Loki changed my clothes back with a wave. "I think you'll feel more comfortable like that."

"Thanks," I said, before signalling him to get through the guards in our way.

Chaos engulfed the House of Odin, as all of the servants frantically fled out.

I tried to find Odin through all the complicated and elaborate hallways and rooms.

"I think he's in here," Loki pulled me towards two large gold doors.

"Odin!" I shouted as I entered. I saw him sitting on the throne in the main hall. "_Remember_ me, Odin Allfather?"

"Who are you? Loki, why have you brought this woman here? Have you betrayed you family?" Odin stood up from his throne.

"_My_, family?_ You_, have no right to say that!" Loki scowled at Odin, as I walked to the centre of the hall.

"I, am Jade Sharcovesky. You killed my dear father, Conan Sharcovesky. That was the first mistake you made." With that, I threw two gold daggers at him, and four poison needles. Loki shot three blue blasts at Odin. "Thanks," I whispered to Loki, as Odin used his staff to obliterate the weapons I threw at him.

"I'll handle the guards, you take Odin out," Loki whispered back to me and planted a kiss on my forehead. "You know, I could get used to this," I winked at Loki, before I ran at hyperspeed towards Odin.

"How do you feel now, Odin? To be the prey? Not so powerful now, are you?" I griped his neck, laughing insanely at Odin's face, lifting him off the floor slightly as he struggled to get away. His golden staff clattered to the floor. I picked it up with the other hand, and tossed it at Loki. "Catch, Loki!" I shouted at him. Loki vanished into thin air, and reappeared in mid-air, grabbing the staff. With a wave he wiped out all the remaining guards.

"Poor Odin, held in the hands of his enemy. If you didn't kill my father, I wouldn't be here today, claiming a life for a life." I turned to Loki, rasing an eyebrow at him as he walked towards me.

"You do it, beautiful. It's what you've been waiting for." Loki stood behind me as he teased my brown tousled hair. I kissed him cheekily, never loosening my grip on Odin's neck. Loki's emerald eyes flickered with delight.

Turning back to Odin, I asked. "Any last words, Odin Allfather?" I snarled at him.

"I should have killed you all, both the Jotuns and the blood suckers," Odin struggled to breathe.

"We are called the Vampires, you pathetic mewling quim!" My anger was threatening to spill out. "Well, in that case," I stopped, ripping his chest armour out. "I'm going to enjoy this." I extended my beautiful fangs, and sank them deep into his heart.

With every drop of Odin's life force gone in 3 seconds, I dug his heart out and threw the rest of what remained of Odin onto the floor. Now, he was just an empty shell. My hunger was finally satiated for months. After today, I would feel different, stronger in every way imaginable. Wiping blood off my face, I looked at Loki. "I need to clean myself up. This is my gift to you, to let you remember this day, my King," I trailed his chin with my fingers as he held me tight in his arms.

"Thank you, my dear. Come, I hope my room in Jotunheim is sufficient for now. " Loki grinned as I took his hand and he led me out of the hall.

"I wouldn't mind a permanent stay in Jotunheim, my love," I smiled at his glowing face. He smiled, and with a flourish of his hands, everything started collapsing. The hall was now a big mess of rubble and metal, as Loki transported us to Jotunheim.

Today begins the new rule of Jade and Loki.

"Today, New York and Asgard. Tomorrow, Midgard. The day after, the other nine realms." Our voices echoed through the broken walls of what remained of the House of Odin.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Tell me how you feel after this chapter!

* * *

_**Jade**_

"Welcome, my love, to Jotunheim." Loki said, as we landed on the cold snow-covered grounds of the land of the Frost Giants.

"It's deliciously cold in here, the best temperatures I've ever been in. Thank you, darling." I caressed Loki's face as we walked into the black baren land. He shuddered ever so lightly again, his hand finding its way to my waist.

"Come, love. We have so much to do." With a snap of his fingers, my tightsuit changed. In its place was the most beautiful dress I've ever laid eyes on. Black crystals lined the hemmings, a contrast against the ice-blue dress that ended just above my knees. A pair of dark green fur boots snuggled tightly against my legs. On top of that, there were so many hidden compartments lined in my dress that I could put all of my weapons and more.

"Oh, thank you my love!" I leaned my head against his chest and hugged him as we walked. "Tis the most wondrous gift I ever received."

"Anything for my beautiful Jade." Loki winked at me again.

As I entered Loki's castle, I saw many of the frost giants guards lined up along the hallway to the main room. Loki held me tight, as we walked down the corridor. As we passed, all of the frost giants knelt down as a sign of respect and submission.

When we entered the main hall, I saw two golden thrones sitting in the middle. "Sit, my love. We will begin the procession soon." Loki gestures to one of the thrones. Looking back and forth from Loki to the throne, he gave me a smile, signalling me to take a sit. I shrugged, easing myself into the throne on the right. The frost giants filled into the hall.

Loki stood in the centre of the thrones. "Listen, my loyal subjects!" His voice echoed through the large hall. "Today, we have been victorious, Asgard is now ours!" Loki pumped his fist into the air, as the frost giants roared in victory.

"Another good news, my loyal subjects! Before we continue with our destruction, I have decided to present to you all, your new Queen!" Loki turned, and held out his hand to me. As if on cue, I took hold of it and stood up.

The frost giants all knelt down with respect.

"Queen Jade will be fighting alongside myself and you all, as we claim the nine realms. And I expect all of you to treat her as you all would treat me, your King." With that, the frost giants placed their fists against their chests as a form of submission.

With a flick of Loki's hand, a blue crystal crown nestled itself comfortably on my head, as another did so on Loki's head. "You, are my queen now, Jade. Mine and mine only. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my King." I kissed his cheek.

"Be ready, my loyal subjects! Tomorrow Midgard will be ours for the taking!" Loki boomed as we left the hall.

"Loki..." my voice trailled off as we entered his room. It was a room fit for 30 people. "It's beautiful," I gasp.

"Rest, my sweet. Tomorrow will be tough." Loki lifted me off my feet and cradled me, placing me lightly onto his bed. I kicked of my boots and settled under the thick quilts. Loki took of his armour and followed suit, and soon both of us were tucked comfortably inside.

"My love," Loki placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, darling?" I turned to face him.

"I love you, truly, with every ounce of my soul." He gazed at me.

"I love you too, my King." I nuzzled his neck lovingly, as he reached for my waist.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled myself closer, knowing where all this would go soon.

"Oh..." I let a gasp slip out, as Loki traced my thighs with his finger. I slipped my hand down, torturing him in a similar fashion between his legs.

"Oh, Jade. My love," Loki breathed deeply. "I really want you so much. I have laid my eyes on you ever since you came to Asgard 10 years ago."

"I'm yours, Loki. All of me, belongs to you, forever." I whispered into his left ear, nibbling it at the same time. Loki shifted his body, aligning ourselves, with him pressing on top of me.

"I've been waiting for so long to hear that, Jade. It tears my heart to not have you by my side all these centuries." He pushed his lips against mine once more, this time harder. Our tongues worked like crazy, each fighting the other for dominance in our mouths. Loki's hands felt for the edge of my dress, as mine looked for his zipper. Hot and hard, Loki flung the dress aside, his hands rubbing against every surface of me. I licked at his neck, wishing I could taste his delicious blood, the thought of his life essence flowing through me was torturing me.

"Loki.." I whispered as he worked on me. "I want to bound us together, but that would require you to do something that I ask of you."

"I would do anything for you, my sweet." He licked at my chest.

"Come, my King," I slit open my vein on my wrist. "Drink, as I will." I place my wrist at his mouth, as my fangs extended.

"Will you get hurt?" Loki asked.

"No, none of us will. Drink my blood, as I will drink yours. Then we will be blood bound, forever." I got closer to Loki's neck.

* * *

_**Loki**_

I loved the way Jade tortured me ever so slowly. I felt so hot and hard, it was difficult for me to concentrate as I drank her blood. As her fangs bit through to my veins, waves of ecstatic pain flooded my senses. It was such a wonderful experience, I hoped she would do that every night.

"If that is your wish, my love." Jade whispered to me. What? How did she know?

"I can read minds too, especially with those I have bounded myself to."

"That's beautiful, my love." I told her, as she cleaned herself a bit. "Now where were we?"

I charged into her beautiful body straight away, her walls pressing on my shaft with such a force I never imagined I would ever feel. The wetness, the way she cried out my name like a prayer. "Oh Loki..." she would gasp every minute, moaning and gasping and breathing so hard I felt the urge to never stop. We rocked, grinded and pressed on each other's sweaty bodies throughout the night, like a midnight train never stopping. All those feelings rushed through us like a river flood, taking our breaths away.

The night was never more beautiful.

The sun shone bright on our pale skin. Still entangled in each other, I swept aside a strand of hair covering Jade's beautiful almond shaped face, and planted a kiss on her lips. She woke, rubbing her eyes.

"My love," she smiled at me. "Are you ready?"

"I have been, all these years." I got off the bed, and helped Jade to her feet.

With a wave of my hands, I covered our bodies with a matching battle armour. Mine, a golden armour with black leather pants and a olive green cape behind my shoulder paddings; Jade, a dark green dress with black and gold armour.

"Do you need any weapons?" I held her hands in mine. "A mace? A sword, a spear, bows and arrows and a shield perhaps?"

"Silly little Loki," she caressed my slicked black hair. "My weapons would do fine. Thank you for you concern, darling." She slid her hand into mine as we walked to the main hall.

"My loyal subjects!" Loki boomed again. "Let us claim Midgard!" He summoned two steeds, one black one for me, and a brown one for himself. We rode side by side, with our army of frost giants running behind us. Loki zapped open the portal to Earth, and all of us vanished in a flash of lights.

A minute later, we were back on Earth. The frost giants wrecked havoc wherever they went, and Jade and I climbed atop the highest building in the city.

* * *

**_Jade_**

"Midgard is ours!" Loki boomed at the citizens beneath us. He raised his spear, as the power of the tessaract swelled and glowed furiously. As Loki busied himself with calling for reinforcements, I stood on the lookout for incoming soldiers. I flung darts, needles, shuriken stars, poison daggers and thorns at those who tried to attack us. I was well prepared, but not enough. An arrow shot at me and blasted me off the roof. I knew who did it.

Hawkeye.

I sensed him standing behind me. This can only mean one thing. The Avengers are back. Loki screamed at me. "My love!"

"I'm fine! Continue! We must win!" I threw two daggers at Hawkeye, distracting him. With the ferosity that would put the greatest lions to shame, I ducked from his arrows and ran off at hyperspeed. My body healed in seconds.

I leaped over a large piece of mashed metal and rubble, and landed.

"Stop right there, young lady." A gun pointed to my head as it clicked in place.

I stood up and stared. "Oh ho. Who do we have here?" I said as I glanced around. "The famous Captain America, Ironman, and Black Widow!" I looked at the woman holding the gun at my head. "Remember me?" I smirked at Black Widow.

"No, you can't be!" Black Widow was wide eyed. "I killed you!"

"Yes, it's me, Jade. I am back. You'll never be able to kill both of us. We, are immortals."

Using my hyper-speed, I threw punches at Captain America, crushed Black Widow's gun into a pulp and sent Ironman straight through 5 buildings down the street.

"See ya, never wanna be ya!" I shouted as I ran back to Loki.

When I reached back to Loki, he was held in cuffs, with Hawkeye and Thor beside him. "Run, my love!" Loki yelled at me.

"No! I am not running away from you anymore!" I sped towards him, trying to rip off his cuffs. As my hands touched the cuffs, they burned brighter than hell.

"No!" Loki screamed as he saw me collapse onto the ground, writhing in pain.

"Silver," I grit my teeth in agony, as Hawkeye lifted me up and handcuffed me in another pair of silver chains. The pain was so unbearable that I lost conscience immediately, the last thing I heard was Loki calling out for me.

* * *

_**Loki**_

I couldn't bear to watch my love being tortured so horribly, her beautifully long fingers and smooth palm burned like Hell's fire as she made contact with my handcuffs. "What?" I was so confused, as she collapsed onto the floor, and yet I could do nothing. Why would she be so affected by these puny mortal cuffs? Unless...it was her weakness.

Hawkeye pulled me along with Thor. "Thor, if you ever dare lay a finger on her, I swear that I will kill you in everyway I can think of," I glared at Thor.

"Don't worry, dear brother. I will not hurt your pet." Thor spat out at the last word.

"She's not my pet!" I snarled at him. "She's my woman, mine, forever! You'll never see daylight if you even dare lay your eyes on her."

"Hey, behave, you wierdo." Hawkeye hissed at me."You're staying in the cell for good this time."

"We'll see," I smirked, and refused to say a single word to any of them.

Entering the same cell that I was thrown into three days ago, I saw different modifications made to it. "How sweet, making it so comfortable for me." I spat at them.

Thor took hold of the rope tied around me from Hawkeye, and pushed me into the cell. "Brother, I truly wished that you would change for the good. I really want to bring you back to Asgard, to see our dear Mother and Father-"

"Do not mention that pathetic father of yours! I was never loved, only you were in their eyes, I never even got as far as you! It makes me feel so disgusted, just thinking that I called him 'Father' all those years!" I banged my fists against the glass wall.

Moments later, Black Widow and another agent walked into the holding facility, holding Jade by her arms, her head hung one side, as though she was drugged. My temper grew by leaps and bounds. "What have you done to her? Let her go at once!" I snarled and hissed and hit the glass walls like crazy.

"Shut up!" Nick Fury appeared at the doorway. "You have no say in all of this."

I glared at Fury. He's lucky that I can't hurt him now. If not he'd be fed to my subjects in seconds.

Black Widow threw Jade into the cell. I ran and caught her in my arms before she fell to the ground. I held her, cradled in my arms, as if trying to nurse her back to health. "Jade," I whispered into her ears. "Can you hear me, my love?" I pulled her closer to my chest, covering her face from the rest as I looked at her dearly. The others left shortly.

* * *

**_Jade_**

_Bright lights fill my eyes. I wince, trying to adapt to the lights. My eyes focus onto something not far away. My vision clears, and I see Loki bound in chains, slumped onto the ground. "Loki...darling..." I croaked out, as I tried to get closer to him. I move, and feel knives go through my arms. I scream, letting tears roll down my eyes and blur my vision again. Loki's head jerks up, dazed. I can feel his heart breaking as he sees me, his soul tortured by the sight that's playing right in front of him._

_I tilt my head up, trying to see who stabbed my arms. My eyes were met with a pair of cold, grey ones staring back._

_Black Widow._

_Keeping my teeth grit, I hiss at her, and use my free legs to attempt to swing a blow to her legs. I miss, and she grabs me up by my hair, forcing me to turn back to face Loki. Loki struggles with his chains, and I realise he is injured too. Two knives went through his back, making him writhe in pain._

_"No, my love," I whisper, as he tries to get to me. "Run."_

_I see from the corner of my eye, as Black Widow draw another knife from her pockets, and she plunges it into my neck._

I jerked up, burying my face in my hands as I realised it was all a dream.

"Love! Are you alright?" Loki presses my face against his chest, the way I like it.

I hugged him tighter than I ever did. "Loki...darling, I thought I'd lost you..." Tears rolled down.

"Shhh, my love. Don't say anything." Loki caressed my head. Lifting me from the cold bare floor, he placed me in his lap, his arms wrapped protectively around me. "Are you still hurt, my love?" He whispers into my ears.

"I feel much better now, my love. Thank you." I leaned against him. I never wished to leave his side anymore. Loki kissed me tenderly on my forehead as he swept a strand of stray hair off my face, making me smile once more.

"No worries, my love. I will get us out of here soon. Meanwhile, just rest. Here, you need it now, you need to feed to gain back your strength." He tilted his head, exposing his neck.

"No, love. You'll be weak, at least until you've rested enough."

"My love, drink. I know I'm in good hands if I pass out." Loki tickled my nose.

"Stop that," I chuckled. "Fine, just a little. Then you rest until tomorrow morning. Deal?" I cradled his beautiful hands in mine.

"Deal," Loki planted another kiss on my lips. He tilted his neck, allowing me access to his neck. I drink, about a mouthful of blood, hoping it was enough. Loki shudders with delight as the pain seeps through him, and his head starts to droop. I stopped, licked at the wound, and placed his head on my lap, adjusting his body flat onto the floor.

"Sleep, my love. Thank you," I whisper as he fell asleep. The lights in the room dim as night fell. I stood guard until the next morning.

As dawn approached, I gently woke Loki up. "Darling, wake up," I ran my hand along his chest.

"Love, you feel better?" Loki rubbed his eyes.

"Never better. Thank you," I hugged him. Loki hugged back.

We practically sat there leaning against each other for the rest of the day, discussing how to escape when the time is ripe.

"So, you definitely haven't told me everything, right?" Loki cupped my face in his beautifully carved hands.

"Guess so. You really don't know much about us?" I gazed at Loki.

"I wouldn't be asking then, beautiful," Loki tickled my nose. "I want to know everything, now that you're mine. I should know right?"

"Of course, my love." I smiled at him. "Okay. First, you know what silver does to me, since you saw what happened yesterday." Loki nodded, craddling my hands in his. "Then there's the problem with garlic. And Holy stuff like Crucifixes and all. Sunlight doesn't affect me though. I'm part of a stronger breed of Vampires. More, light-tolerant. But now with Odin's blood in me, I'll never burn in the sun ever again." I grinned at him.

"Garlic? And Crucifixes?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

"They just give me horrible headaches. Silver, however, is the worst. But when Odin's blood is fully mixed into mine, about another two days, then I'll be much better," I pointed to my charred wrists.

"That is good news, my love. If my blood is of any good to you-" Loki offered.

"No, darling. I will not take your blood for such trivial matters. Only if it is to save you then I will, but I hope I never have to," I leaned against him.

Both of us turned when we heard a noise coming from the outside of the helicarrier. "The calvary is here, my love. You ready?" Loki smirked at me.

"You sent for one?" I was surprised.

"Yes, just before we were caught I sent a message back to my loyal Lieutenant, Fenris." We sat there in the cell as the helicarrier sloped downwards, nearing the Earth rapidly.

"You mean your son?" I smiled at him.

"Oh, so you know," Loki looked down, trying to balance himself as he stood up.

"Yes, I know. I've also talked to Hela before." I saw Loki's head shoot up.

"You know Hela?" He was shocked.

"Yes, Black Widow almost killed us both. That was when she haven't had fully developed powers yet. We met in California sometime back." I stood up too.

"She came here before?"

"Yeah, didn't she tell you? And shouldn't Slepnir be here by now?" I read Loki's mind.

"Yes, he should be. He knows where I am." Loki said as the helicarrier crashed landed onto solid ground.

We heard shouting, as the agents on board were killed off one by one, thanks to Loki's calvary. Nick Fury rushed into the room. "What is this, Loki? Your rescue team?" Fury seemed extremely pissed.

Loki smirked at him. "Scared? You should be." He looked at me. "My love, if you will." He signalled to a crack in the glass wall.

"With pleasure." I cracked my knuckles, and flexed my fists. With two blows, the crack in the glass lengthened. Another couple of punches and the glass was history. Loki disappeared, and appeared, his hand gripping Fury's neck.

"Puny mortal, you think that you can stop me?"

"I'll try, with all my might." Fury stabbed a piece of glass into Loki's stomach, and elbowed him, pushing the glass further in. I swooped in low to catch Loki.

"My love, are you alright?" I screamed as Loki winced in pain. Fury took the chance to bail out.

"I'm alright, just take it out first," he gasped in pain.

"I can heal, Loki. Wait." I gently placed him down onto the floor, and with one pull I tugged the glass piece out. It was like 5 inches long. Loki screamed in pain, as more blood pooled out. I held onto his hand. "It will hurt a little, my love, please bear with it," I warned him. I bent down, and licked at his wound. Slowly, but surely, the wound healed. I helped him up.

"Better?" I hugged him.

"Yes, thank you my love." Loki gripped me tighter. "You didn't tell me that," Loki pouted.

"It slipped my mind, I guessed." Actually, I didn't want to tell him, in case the others found out, and they would have done something about it, extract DNA or some of my tissue and cells for experimentation. That was so gross.

We broke apart when we heard a horse neigh in the distance. "Slepnir," Loki whispered. "Let's go, Jade." I pulled him up, and held his hand tightly as I used my hyper-speed to reach Slepnir.

"My son," Loki brushed Slepnir's mane. Slepnir neighed in delight, but looking at me, he turned a little jumpy. "Son, she is mine. Do not worry, she is no stranger. Your sister knows her too." Loki whispered into Slepnir's ears. Immediately, Slepnir calmed down.

"He's beautiful, just as you are, my love," I whispered to Loki. The eight-legged horse was no shock to me, as Hela had told me about him.

"Come, Slepnir will bring us to the heart of the battle, to the Avengers." Loki saddled us up onto Slepnir, and we rode off, away from the carnage of the helicarrier.

A/N 2: The italics section for Jade was a dream sequence, in case you guys are slightly confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Loki_**

We saddled up quickly on Slepnir, and rode to the city. As we passed street after street of devastation, my loyal subjects followed along, pleased with the effect they had made to the city.

"My loyal subjects!" I boomed. "Today we will claim Midgard!" I raised my spear, throwing a blue blast in the direction of the Avengers. They were lined up like a road block across the street.

I glanced at them, as my army of Frost Giants and Chitauri raced forth to raise Hell on Midgard. Hawkeye, Black Widow, Hulk, Captain America, Thor and Ironman, along with Nick Fury, stood their ground. They were all armed, except the green beast.

"Brother, stop this madness at once!" Thor shouted from his end of the street.

"I have no such brother! One whose family discriminates me, spits me out after chewing me up like a disgusting gum. You're not my brother, you never was!" I spat out the words with utter disgust. "I hate you! You and the Avengers! If you were my brother, you wouldn't team up with strangers to bully me! I should be King, not you! You have been weakened, softened by that mortal girl! You will never be fit to be King again! You are a weakling!" I tried to spike him, stabbing at his weakness.

"Brother! Listen to me!" Thor shouted, his voice evidently wavered. "I do not wish to hurt you anymore! Let us end this, here and now, and we'll return home peacefully!"

"No! I will not listen to you anymore!" I shot a few blasts at Thor, who blocked them with his Mjolnir. I saw the Avengers shifting uneasily in their positions."I will rule Midgard!" I shouted as my army closed in on the Avengers and Fury.

With about 800 to one, they were struggling hard to fend off my army. I sat on Slepnir, with Jade strapped in front of my. "Let us go, my love." I willed Slepnir to advance.

Nearing the Avengers, Jade whispered a request to me. "My love, if you will, after we capture them all, I want Black Widow, and Hawkeye, handed to me. Hela and I have some, grudges, to attend to. Call Hela for me too."

"Anything for you, my love. Just so long as they don't get a chance to escape." I caressed her beautiful face. "Come, let us join in the fun."

I helped Jade off Slepnir, and we headed towards the puny mortal army, using weapons that inflicted little to no damage to our immortal bodies. Jade's chest armor was made thicker than normal, to protect her heart. So was mine. But the other parts of our bodies didn't require protection. We could heal ourselves at will.

"Surrender at once!" A man in uniform shouted through an object that looked like a trumpet. I snapped my finger, and the trumpet thingy melted in his hands. We sniggered at him. Bullets rained on us, but we still walked on without a care in the world. Jade walked up to the first group of brave men who rushed forward to stop us, and used her compulsion skills to control them all. The group of men turned and shot at the army with their weapons. I waved my hands, and the cars surrounding the mortal army burst into flames simultaneously.

The whole street turned into a battlefield, strewn with a tangled mess of blood, metal and bodies.

With the puny mortal army eliminated, we turned out attention back to the Avengers. I saw a scene I never thought would happen. The Avengers were surrounded, all trapped in their own circle of Frost Giants and Chitauri.

"My loyal subjects! Midgard is finally ours!" I rallied my army.

"All hail King Loki! All hail Queen Jade!" I heard my army cry out.

"Prepare for extraction!" I shouted, pointing to a portal I opened. With all seven of them chained up, We returned to Jotunheim. I left half of the remaining army on earth, under the command of the Lieutenants of the Frost Giants and Chitauri.

In a flash of lights, we arrived back onto Jotunheim. As I landed, my energy was replenished by the soft, pure ice that lined Jotunheim. My army retreated to the surroundings of Jotunheim for their well deserved rest, but still on alert. Jade, Fenris, Slepnir and the prisoners and I were the only ones left.

"Welcome, my prisoners, to Jotunheim." I smirked at them. "Fenris, my beloved son, would you be so kind as to lead our prisoners to our castle? But before that," I drew out a knife, and slashed at Thor's right hand, causing him to release his grip on Mjolnir. Thor squirmed at the pain on his hand, as Mjolnir clattered to the iced ground. "In case you have some tricks up your sleeves," I waved my hands, and Mjolnir disappeared, safely kept somewhere in the nine realms.

"You're the ones who plays tricks, not us," Ironman scowled, his armor dented badly.

"Go, Fenris." I commanded.

Fenris howled, acknowledging my order. Biting on the chains, he pulled the seven of them along with him.

"Come, my love," I helped Jade up Slepnir. "Hela will be here anytime."

"Thank you, darling," Jade planted another kiss on my forehead.

Before long we reached our ice castle.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I gestured to the castle, looking at the seven of them kneeled in front of us. Fenris stood by my left, Jade by my right, with Slepnir, and my Frost Giant guards around the prisoners.

The Avengers didn't make a sound.

"Too cold?" I laughed."Well, the cells will be warm enough then." I signalled to Fenris, and he led the prisoners to our underground dungeons, 1000 feet below us. with a maze of hallways and corridors so complicated, one would go mad just trying to figure out an escape route.

"Wait, leave those two here," I told Fenris. He bit through the chain linking Black Widow and Hawkeye to the rest. "The rest, down below," Fenris dragged the rest along.

"I have special arrangements for you two, puny mortals." I went up to Black Widow and Hawkeye. "Jade? Here you go, my love." I pulled Jade closer to me, as she planted another kiss on me. "Thank you, my love." she brushed her hands through my hair, the way I like it. I smiled at her.

* * *

**_Jade_**

Finally, I had Black Widow, chained up. "Where's Hela?" I asked Loki. He was going to answer, but then a loud noise erupted outside the castle doors.

"Just in time," Loki smiled at me.

As the ice doors swung open, Hela walked through, her gold cape whipping out behind her.

Loki released his grip on me, as I walked towards Hela.

"Hela! I've missed you so much, girl!"

"Indeed! How long has it been? 5 years already?" Hela embraced me.

"Welcome, my dear friend. I have great news for you!" I smiled at her.

"Tell me! Tell me!" Hela was as excited as a five-year-old was to getting presents.

"I'm married!" I broke into a huge grin.

"With my dearest daddy, I've heard! This is a perfect arrangement!" Hela hugged me again.

"Thank you dear. And one more thing. See who's there, chained up?" I pointed in the direction to Black Widow. "Go say hi, she's our old friend, Hela."

Hela walked past me, towards Black Widow. "Natasha Romanoff! What a delightful surprise, Jade! So this was the reason Dad called me home?" Hela grinned at Loki.

"Yes, my dear daughter," Loki embraced Hela. "Welcome back."

"So, I've got some plans for them, would you like to know?" I looked at Hela.

"Definitely. After all, I wasn't called the Goddess of Death for no reason! Am I right Father?" She smirked at Loki.

"Of course, my sweet daughter. Now I'll leave you two alone, I've got some matters to attend to, mainly the others below. Have fun, my two lovely ladies! I'll see you two down there soon," Loki headed to the dungeons, but not before planting a peck on Hela's forehead and a kiss on my lips. We kissed for another ten seconds, until Hela cleared her throat.

"Sorry, got carried away," I steadied myself as Loki went off.

"No wonder he sounded so happy when he summoned for me," Hela grinned at me.

"Okay, so now here's what I thought we could do..." I whispered to Hela about my plans, and immediately a devillish grin spread wide across her face.

"I like it," Hela glanced at Black Widow and Hawkeye. They were leaning against each other, exhausted, whispering to each other in ragged breaths.

I grabbed the chains, and dragged them to one side. I separated them, easily taking Hawkeye with me. "Hela, hold her steady," I pointed to Black Widow. I bent down, maintaining eye contact with Hawkeye. "Look at me, into my eyes, agent Barton." I compelled Hawkeye.

Hawkeye was starting to lose himself. "No! Hawkeye! Don't listen to her!" Black Widow screamed at him, earning a slap from Hela.

"Behave, mortal!" Hela glared at Black Widow.

"Clint Barton, listen to me," I continued, Hawkeye mesmerised by my compulsion. "I want you, to kill her, slowly, intimately, in every way that you know. You will torture her, until she cannot take it anymore. Then, slowly finish her off. Make sure she does not live. Do you understand? She will die. You will only listen to me, Loki or Hela, and no one else." I whispered to Hawkeye.

"Yes...master." Hawkeye mumbled, dazed.

"Go. Now." I commanded. Hawkeye stood up, and dragged Black Widow to the dungeons.

Hela and I followed them down.

The dungeon was a maze indeed. There were so many tunnels, so many routes and corridors, I didn't know which one would lead to where the Avengers were. Then we heard a howl. Fenris appeared. "Fenris, lead the way." I nodded to Fenris. Fenris lowered his head, as a mark of respect, and turned towards the third tunnel. I made mental marks on the route so that we could find a way back later.

After what seemed like half an hour of walking, we finally reached the dungeons. It was dark, but it didn't do much to me. However Hela seemed to have a little difficulty trying to see ahead. "Hela, hold my hand. Steady now," I reached out for her hands.

"Thank you, Jade. I really have to improve my night senses. Maybe you can help?" Hela gropes around.

"Of course. Anything for you, Hela." With that, I led Hela down to the cells. The cells were dimly lit.

In the flickering flames, Hela could see the others chained to the cold walls of their cells. But I could see everything, even Loki who was standing at the side.

"My lovely ladies," Loki walked towards us, hugging us all together in a group hug. "I trust that you have made plans for them?"

"Of course, my King," I grinned at him. "agent Barton, proceed," I turned to Hawkeye.

"Yes, master." Hawkeye turned, grabbing Black Widow by the neck. He threw her into a cell, and began acting out his orders after locking up the cell door. The others stirred uneasily.

"No, not again, Barton." Ironman sighed.

"Be strong, Barton. Go against the witch's will!" Captain America's voice echoed.

Loki glared at him. "Watch your words, puny mortal. She's my woman, not an object for you to make fun of.

I walked over to Loki, rubbing his back to calm him down. "I'll handle this, my love."

I stood in front of Captain America's cell, staring intently at him. "Captain Rogers, look at me. _Look_ at me," My voice penetrated his mind. "Listen to me, I want you to submit to me," I compelled him. "You are my servant, are you not?"

"Yes, master," Captain America stiffened up.

"Good," I smirked, taking in the shocked looks of the other Avengers.

"You'll never get away with it," Thor muttered.

"I guess we already did, didn't we?" I smiled at Loki and Hela.

I heard Black Widow's soft sobs from her cell. Maybe Hawkeye was dealing with her already. 'Good,' I thought.

"And in case you all try to escape, Fenris will be on patrol here, and so is my other son patrolling these waters. Don't even think of trying to break this," Loki knocks on the translucent glass wall. Now that Loki did that, I saw for the first time that we were actually under water. I saw, in the distance, a shadow of something extremely long, about a hundred feet long to be exact. It was Jormungandr.

"Brother is here too?" Hela asked.

"Yes, my daughter. Jormungandr is right below us as we speak. The Avengers immediately looked down at their cell.

The long shadow was coursing through the freezing waters beneath them.

I smelled fear from them.

"If you ever try to escape, Jormungandr will sense your fears and pull you down into there," Loki pointed to the depths of the dark icy waters. "Food will be served soon. Eat, if you dare," Loki laughed insanely at them before he wrapped his arms around me and Hela. We joined him and headed back up, the sound of our laughter echoed through the tunnels.

"Well, shall we celebrate our victory with a grand feast, my dears?" Loki chuckled. He snapped his fingers, and some of his servants brought gorgeous looking food on ceramic white plates with gold edges to the dinner table.

My stomach rumbled, making me blush with utter embarrassment. "I haven't exactly had solid food for, a couple of centuries, I guess,"

"I'm terribly sorry, my love. Blood flasks are being prepared as we speak. How many would you need?" Loki leaned forward, a look of concern on his worried face.

"Don't be, darling. I think three would be enough?" I kissed his forehead. Loki signaled the servant standing near the table.

"Right away, my queen." The servant back down to the kitchen.

"Eat, my dear, you've had a long day too. Before I forget, would you like to join us in our conquest? We would really love some more company. The more, the messier, " Loki grinned at Hela.

"Of course, Father. I would definitely love to help you and Jade," Hela smiled at us. "But not before Jade and you teach me some of your great combat skills, so that I don't need to constantly rely on this...bulky thing," Hela tugged at her long golden cape.

"No problem," Loki smiled. "We begin after dinner."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Reviews!

* * *

_**Loki**_

"Okay Hela, first we'll need to know how much you can protect yourself first." I told her. "Then I will teach you mostly on magic skills, and Jade will improve your combat and self defense skills."

Hela entered the specially wired training room I set-up five minutes appeared, weapons given to her are of the best quality. Trip wires and land mines placed along some routes and swinging objects finished the training routine. Hela got hold of a whip and a sword, and demonstrated her prowess.

She whipped at objects, somersaulted over trip wires and mines and stabbed at the swinging targets. Her skills were great, until we turned off the stumbled over the wires and missed almost all the targets.

There was no way she was going to get out of there alive if the war was held at night, which would be an advantage to both Jade and I.

"Okay, Hela, your combat skills are great, but when there is absence of light, you can't perform as well as you can. So this is what we'll do," Jade briefed her on the training schedule.

"Okay, thank you so much, Jade. And Father too." Hela smiled at us.

"My love, you'll help her with her magic skills in the day, I'll help her at night, will that be fine with you?" Jade turned to face me.

"Perfect," I kissed her forehead. Jade leaned against me.

"Okay, we'll retire for the night today. I don't want you to tire yourself today, Hela. Rest and we'll begin tomorrow. In no time you'll be an amazing killing machine!" Jade hugged Hela. I patted her head.

"See you tomorrow!" Hela walked off to her room in the west wing of the castle.

I waved, and so did Jade.

"Come, my love, shall we?" I lifted Jade in a wedding style craddle, and walked back to our room. Jade leaned against my chest as she gazed at me, her arms locked around my neck.

Gently, I laid her down onto our bed, pulling the covers to her waist. "Sleep, my love." I kissed her forehead and turned round to leave.

"Where're you going?" Jade sat up.

"Just outside for awhile. I'll be back soon, I promise," I smiled at her. Satisfied, Jade leaned back down. I closed the door as softly as I could, and turned down the hallway to the weapons vault.

"My King," Two of the guards kneeled down as I approached the room.

"At ease. Stand guard while I'm inside." I turned to one of them.

"Yes, my king." The other unlocked the door, and closed it after I was in.

I placed my horned helmet aside, and stood near one of my prized possessions. I pried it out of its safe box, delicately lifting the ruby-red jewel up to level with my face. "Hello," I cooed. "It's about time I used you," I wrapped it in a silk handkerchief, and slipped it into one of my hidden coat pockets. It was about the size of my fist, so it snuggled easily into the pocket.

I walked over to another stand not far away, and looked at the two identical golden staffs laid neatly side by side. I remembered the time I got hold of these two wonderful staffs. 'They would help us greatly.' I thought. Then I headed to the last table at the end of the room, and picked up two bronze staffs. "That's all I need," I told myself. I wore back my helmet and exited the room.

I walked to Hela's room first. Knocking on the door, I heard footsteps coming from inside. The door swung open, and Hela popped out at the side of the door. "Oh, hello Father. You have something urgent to tell me?"

"Oh, I just wanted to pass you this," I handed a bronze staff to Hela. "From tomorrow onwards this will be you new main weapon," I waved my hands, and a box appeared on Hela's dresser. "That is where you can keep it. Don't forget to lock it with a spell."

"Thank you so much, Father! This is a grand surprise indeed!" Hela hugged me.

I patted her head. "Now, Jade and I wouldn't want you to come late for tomorrow's training. We start as soon as the sun rises."

"I wouldn't miss it, Father. Good night." Hela smiled and bowed. I headed back to my room.

Creeping back into my room, I tried not to wake Jade up. "My love.." A voice whispered.

"I am terribly sorry to wake you up, my love," I rushed to her side noiselessly, taking off my helmet.

"Rest, my love, you've had a really long day." Jade pulled aside the covers on my side of the bed.

"Give me a minute, I'll be out soon." I said as I rushed into the bathroom.

I jumped out after I changed, and kept the weapons I picked up earlier safely away with the flick of my hands.

"There, sleep, my beautiful wife." I turned my body to face Jade as she leaned against my chest. I planted yet another kiss, then we both slept, with her cradled in my arms.

"Darling, wake up," Jade tickled my nose.

"Stop that," I pouted at her. Clasping my hands around her waist, I pulled her and straddled her onto my lap. "Ready for another exciting day?"

"With you? I wouldn't miss it for the world," Jade smiled. "Come, we need eat soon."

* * *

**_Jade_**

I locked arms with Loki as we descended the steps to the dining hall. Four ice-blue seats carved from the purest ice lined the side of the great ice slab that was the table. On top, delicacies of every kind was laid out neatly in the same ceramic white plates. Loki escorted me to my seat, before sitting down beside me. Four carved ice glasses sat in front of me. I sniffed at the air. "Blood AB, delicious," I muttered to myself. "and extremely rare. How'd you get your hands on this delicacy?" I looked at Loki, mischief written all over his face.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve, my sweet." Loki smirked back.

Just then I saw Hela walking down the same flight of stairs that we came from. "Morning Father! And Jade!" Hela walked towards us with open arms. Both Loki and I stood after one another to receive the surprising yet warm hug.

Fenris appeared next, changing into his human form as he came nearer. "Father," he addressed Loki. "Queen Jade," He kneeled as he stood in front of the table.

"Sit, my children," Loki gestured.

"So, should I be calling you Mother from now on? Since you've been wed to my Father..." Hela looked at me teasingly.

"Not that soon-" I blurted out, looking at Loki.

"You are the rightful keeper, the only guardian of my heart," Loki looked at me, holding my hands within his. "I order you to do so, my young offsprings, to henceforth address your Queen Jade, as Mother." Loki turned to Hela and Fenris.

"As you wish, Father," Hela curtsied, as Fenris kneeled.

"They have a choice as to whether they want to call me her mother," I looked back at Loki, my face blushed a deep red.

"No, I forbid them to call you no less than her mother," Loki smirked back at Hela and Fenris. Hela giggled, but Fenris maintained his stoic composure.

"Fine, I give up." I turned away, and took a mouthful from the cup. The blood was rich and heavenly, pricking my senses sharper. "Hurry, we've got a schedule to keep!" I reminded them, draining my fourth cup clean of blood. I licked my lips as my fangs retracted.

With that, I excused myself to prepare for Hela's training room, as Fenris offered to escort me there.

"Fenris, how long have you been with your father?" I asked him as we walked.

"Not very long, I'm guessing around two centuries?" He smiled.

"That's very long." I smiled back.

"Please, call me Kenneth, or Ken, whichever suits you, Mother. My given name is Kenneth, my Alpha Wolf's name is Fenris." He smiled back, this time wider. "I am very happy for Father to have found his soulmate. I have yet to find mine."

"I wonder why you do not avoid me like the others, especially so since you're an Alpha." I asked him.

"Because I am not like the others." He reasoned back. "But, like any Were, I need to find my soulmate, and I have sensed her on Midgard, just that her scent wasn't strong enough form me to track her down."

"I hope you find her soon," I placed a hand on Ken's shoulder.

"Thank you, Mother. I will be heading to Midgard soon, in this form, so that I can continue my search."

"Hurry on then," I smiled. "Don't waste your time, go find her." I guided Ken to the direction of the main gates.

"I shall be back soon, Mother. Please inform Father of my departure," Ken kneeled, then transformed into Fenris and rushed off into the morning light.

"Be safe!" I shouted.

With that, I went to the training room to start off today's schedule.

"Where's Fenris?" Loki asked as he entered the training room.

"Gone to find his soulmate," I said, adjusting the levers.

"Thankfully I found mine already," Loki smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist behind me.

We shared another kiss, before Loki headed out to get Hela.

"Hela, ready for your first training?" I smiled at her as she entered.

"Wow, nice!" Hela exclaimed as she stepped in. "Yes! I'm ready!"

I had always liked her positivity. "Okay, Loki?" I sat down on a chair at the end of the room.

"Right, let us begin." Loki snapped his fingers and the targets came to life.

I sat there, watching Hela's every move, every strike. Every hair on her was alert, like a predator on the hunt for its kill. I made mental notes on her magic skills and tactics.

"One slip and you're history! Focus Hela!" Loki shouted from across the room, as Hela lost her balance for three seconds. "Use every magic skill you have to its potential!"

Afternoon arrived soon, and we stopped to have lunch.

"So, Hela, after lunch I'll tell you your mistakes, then you can improve on them, is that fine with you?" I said as we sat down to eat.

"That would be great, thank you Mother and Father," Hela smiled. "I feel much better now that I have these trainings. I feel so rusty not doing these ever since I started using only my cape for all my magic attacks." Hela hungrily wolfed down her food, as I sipped on delicious O+ blood and Loki ate a plate of potato salad.

Lunch passed, and I sat down with Hela in the training room. "So, some of the mistakes that you made were quite simple ones, but yet still important. I realised that you are very distracted by other things around you. Remember, focus, or the enemy wins."

"Yes, mother." Hela nodded.

"Then, you have some problems with your balance. I think maybe by removing your cape you can achieve a better balance."

"Oh, but my powers?" Hela raised her eyebrows.

"It's alright, you don't really need them here, do you? We are training magic skills, right? So when you can fully depend on yourself and the powers that you harness, then your cape would become nothing but a burden to you."

"True," Hela sighed. "I'll give it a try later then," she smiled at me.

"That's the spirit!"

Evening came.

"So Hela, now we begin with combat skills. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Hela half squealed, half giggled.

"Now, when you come face to face with an enemy, you have to look for your weaknesses and disadvantages first, whether it is that you're smaller, not as strong or nimble as him. Something like that. Then, you find his weakness. Use his weakness to your advantage, and make sure you don't reveal yours. Always have the upper hand. Catch him off guard, make him lose focus. Distractions are double-edged swords, you yourself may get distracted by him. So now I want you to put in all your efforts not to get distracted."

With that, I started my segment of the intensive training.

For the next two weeks or so, Loki and I held these trainings day in day out. Hela was improving by leaps and bounds, even her night senses are greatly heightened.

The last day of the second week arrived, and Loki and I prepared for our last intensive training. "Hela," I turned to face her as I spoke. "Today, all the efforts that you have put in for the last ten and four days will be worth it if you can pass today's tests. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Hela smiled, an air of confidence around her.

"Good. first, Loki will test you on your magic skills. To do that, he will fight you. First blood drawn by him, you lose. First blood drawn by you, you pass. Clear?"

"Clear as the day, mother," Hela smiled.

We proceeded to the arena. "My dear, I do not want you to soften your attacks on me because I am your father." Loki cleared his throat.

"I won't, father." Hela grinned.

For the next 20 minutes, Loki and Hela were busy flinging red, white and blue blasts at each other. Hela managed to fling one at Loki's leg, causing him to buckle, and he dropped to the floor. "Father!" Hela cried as she rushed to help him up. Sneakily, Loki looked up, but Hela realised, and shot him another white blast, sending him bashed up against the wall behind him, bleeding at his forehead.

"First blood!" I shouted, as I helped Loki up. "My dear," I whispered to him. "Are you alright?" I placed his arm over my shoulder to prop him up, and licked at his wound. The gash disappered as fast as it appeared.

"I can't believe she learned so fast," Loki smiled at Hela. "Good, that's my daughter."

I chuckled. "Okay, now my turn to have some fun." I looked at Hela. "We shall proceed to the dungeons,"

We arrived at the entrance of the dungeon, the dark pathways stretching out away from us into the distance. "Okay Hela, now at the end of the dungeon, there are three jars, green, red and blue. one of the jars has a scroll in it. figure out which one is the correct one, then bring it back. On the way however, I will attempt to trick you to take different paths, and take the wrong jars too. Finish this within 30 minutes, and you pass. Is that clear?"

"Yes, mother," Hela looked excited.

"Then, we start, now." I started the timer. Hela rushed in, and I followed behind.

Weaving through the dungeons, I knew it at the back of my hand, now that I've been here almost everyday exploring for the past two weeks.

I picked up Hela's footsteps, and drifted in different direction to confuse her.

Twelve minutes passed, and she managed to run back to the entrance.

She opened the red jar. No scroll. She left the jar on the floor and ran back in.

"Thirteen minutes left!" Loki shouted to inform her.

Another seven minutes passed, and she ran back with the blue jar. No scroll. "Shoot," Hela cursed as she ran back again. As the remaining 30 seconds came, Hela burst through the entrance. "Got it!" She held the green jar in her hands.

She opened it, and took out the scroll. "Thank you Father! Thank you Mother!" Hela beamed as she read the scroll.

"Use it well, that is my collection of spells and incantations. Now it belongs to you." Loki patted her head.

"I will," Hela smiled.

"Now, take the whole day to rest and recover. Tomorrow we continue our seige on the other realms. My lieutenants contacted me this morning that Midgard is permanently subdued." Loki informed us.

"That's great news, my love." I hugged Loki.

"Okay, I'll be out for dinner!" Hela skipped off to her room.

"You've done a great job, my dear," I kissed Loki.

"You too," he said between breaths.

He carried me to our room, and we spent the rest of the day, until dinner time, doing each other in bed, but this time much more passionately than our first time.

"Oh," I gasped as we finished. "That was good," Loki breathed heavily. "I haven't felt you for two weeks already and I missed your touch," Loki grazed his hands over me, clearly still hoping for more action. I smiled as he stuck two fingers into me, getting into me again.

"Oh, Loki," I couldn't take it anymore. I bent down, and licked and sucked his tip right off, after which I straddled onto him and he plunged in, every thrust getting me wetter by the minute. "Oh Loki!" I cried out as he hit the right spot. Delighted that he found the spot, he thrusted even harder, hitting the spot again and again.

We lay there breathless until we had to go down for dinner.

* * *

Loki held my hand as we headed to the dining hall.

"Tomorrow we begin our quest for power, and hopefully by the end of next week, we can obtain ultimate control of the nine realms, of course including Valhalla and Niffleheim. So, my dears, do you have any suggestions as to where we should start?" Loki talked as he ate.

"Well, Midgard is done, Jotunheim and Asgard are down already, Hel and Niffleheim are in my control, so we're left with Alfheim, Muspelheim, Nidavellir, Svartalfheim, Vanaheim, and Valhalla." Hela listed out the realms.

"Then we start with Alfheim, Vanaheim and Nidavellir, since Asgard is ours we will have an easier access to those three realms. And with Odin out of the way, we won't have a lot of trouble taking over." I said, siping on a cup of rich and velvety blood O+.

"Wonderful, then after tomorrow we head for Muspelheim, and force that demon Surtur to hand over the keys to his kingdom. After we find Surtur and defeat him, then we pay a visit to Svartalfheim. I don't think the Dark Elves can do much, right? And Valhalla would be a breeze." A mischievious glint flashed across Loki's emerald eyes.

"Seems like you planned every detail to perfection, my dear, as usual." I smiled at Loki.

"For such an important quest? Of course." Loki gobbled down the remains of his food.

"Is brother going to join us too?" Hela asked.

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't miss out on such an exciting quest, would I?" Ken popped out from the side.

"You're back!" Hela rushed to greet Ken.

"Welcome home my son. Have things been smooth on Midgard?"

"Yes Father, I have found my mate too. I brought her here." Ken gestured to the outside of the hall, and in came a beautiful young lady of 23 years. She was dressed in a long white gown, with a black shimmery belt secured at her waist. She was beautiful, and as she walked we could see that she was a little nervous. Alas, she glared at me, seething with hatred. She sensed what I was.

"She's your Mother?" I heard the girl whisper to Ken.

"Not biologically. Don't worry, I don't attack your kind anymore." I assured her. I saw her shoulders visibly relax.

"I'm sorry. My name is Elsa Furlise." Elsa curtsied. "My wolf is Alendra. I believe you knew my father? Charles Davies Furlise?"

"Yes, the Prince of Weres. Nice to meet you, Elsa," I curtsied back.

"Welcome Elsa, to Jotunheim." Loki stood with his spear on one hand and took with his other hand Elsa's, gently shaking it.

"Hello, Elsa," Hela smiled.

"This is my Father, King Loki, my Mother, Queen Jade, and my sister, Hela. My other brother Jormungandr, is underground looking over the dungeons." Ken introduced.

"I am glad to be able to meet you all," Elsa smiled.

"Kenneth, bring her to your room first, I was not informed of her arrival. Her room will be ready soon." Loki told Ken. "Then have your dinner soon, you must be starving," Loki smiled at Elsa.

"Yes, your Highness, thank you for your kind hospitality. " Elsa curtsied.

"Yes, Father." Ken took Elsa's hand as they headed off.

"What a lovely couple." I smirked at Loki.

"Just as we are, my love," Loki winked.

"You think we could train Elsa?" Hela thought aloud.

"Well if she's going to be part of the family I don't see why not." I sat back into my seat.

"Yes, you're right my dear, she should. Then Kenneth will have a very excellent partner." Loki agreed.

"Then can I trust you on this task?" I turned to Hela. "After all, you are ready."

"Yes Mother, it would be my pleasure to do so," Hela smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want to train her? She is somewhat like your kind so you might work better with Elsa," Loki questioned.

"No, I would rather not, lest some... complications... arise. I will, however, be there if I can be of any help, though I doubt so. With her family background, I'd say her strength is almost equal to mine."I turned back to my glass of blood.

"Why not?" Loki and Hela asked, pushing for answers.

"Her kind and ours don't mix well." I leaned back into the seat.

"Why?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "Guess it's because of our differences. They eat humans, we drink human blood."

"But both species are against humans right? What's the difference?" Hela was puzzled.

"It's just been this way ever since we've existed. No reason at all, really. I don't mind them, but the others of my kind dislike Wereanimals of all kinds. They hate us too. That's why I don't mind Ken. He's as tolerant of Vampires as I am of Weres." I explained.

"Oh," Loki huffed. "That's very complicated."

"You don't need to bother yourself with such petty stuff, my dear," I smiled at Loki. "You too, Hela. I think both Hela and Ken can teach her. Although I think Ken will want to do more of the training than you," I chuckled to Hela.

"Well, so long as I can help, that's all that matters." Hela smiled. "I'll be off, Father and Mother. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Hela curtsied before excusing herself for the night.

"Be here sharp at 8am tomorrow!" I shouted to Hela.

Loki stood up and stretched. "Let us go to bed, my dear." Loki stretched out his hand to me, his eyes gleaming with mischief. I took his hand, and he swept me up to our room.

"No, not tonight, Loki dear." I yawned as I slipped under the bed covers.

"Just a little, dear?" Loki begged with his shiny emerald eyes.

"No, I'm tired," I groaned.

"Please?" He pouted with the cutest face I've ever seen. "I'll do everything, you just lie back. Please?"

"Oh fine, just don't...Oh Loki no please don't..." I crumpled into a heap, cringing in his touch as he pinned himself onto me, and used his hands to pin my arms to my sides. He rubbed his muscular biuld against my body. His lips crashed onto mine. His tongue fought its way into my mouth, his sweet taste in mine brought me gasping for air. He stopped to let me catch my breath, before locking lips again.

"Oh Loki, what would I do without you?" I smiled as he stopped.

"You won't be having so much fun then," Loki grinned, before slipping down and licking me right off with small jabs of his tongue.

"Oh, Loki...please don't..." he was torturing me. He sat up, and I curled up, tucking my feet to my chest. "We need to sleep, Loki dear," I turned to back face him, hinting to him to stop. But he didn't.

As I turned, he leaned close behind, and stuck his fingers into me, making me squirm with delight.

"Loki, don't..." I pleaded, although my body wanted more. His other hand found its way to my chest, massaging it as if it was sore. A small gasp escaped my mouth. "Thank you darling, you do the best job," I whispered into his ears. I massaged his manhood as a form of reward.

"Oh.." Loki moaned. "You too my love," He kissed my back.

Loki tucked his legs against mine, placing his hands over me in a protective manner, and we slept soundly.

* * *

_**Loki**_

I woke up to Jade gazing at me. "Morning love," I let out a yawn.

"Morning dear," Jade ruffled my hair. "We need to be ready soon." Jade held up my armour and cape.

"Thank you, " I said, heading for the bathroom. "Give me a moment."

I stepped out of the bathroom, looking for my spear. "My love, where's my spear?"

"I think you left it on the dresser. Oh there it is." Jade pointed at the dressing table in our room, as she put on her armour.

"Let me," I said as she fumbled with the last buttons that ran behind her behind her armour. "You look beautiful, my love. As always."

"You too my dear. Never better." She kissed my lips softly, giggling at my dazed reaction.

"Let us go then," Jade took hold of my hand as I grabbed my spear and turned towards to door.

We headed out to the Throne room after breakfast, and most of my army was there awaiting orders.

"My loyal subjects!" I shouted after they greeted us. "Today we shall claim Alfheim, Vanaheim and Nidavellir! Get ready!"

"All hail King Loki, all hail Queen Jade, all hail Prince Fenris, all hail Princess Hela!" My army bellowed in high spirits.

I blasted open a portal to Alfheim and we proceeded with taking down the other two realms planned for today. Every step we took, scores of Light Elves died, and the Vanirs were not able to predict our every move. Sure, they could see the future. But as the God of Mischief, nothing can be predicted. I wiped out most of the populations, leaving a few clever souls that surrendered in fear alive. Even Hreidmar. the King of Dwarves in Nidavellir kneeled down in fear after three quarters of his army was annihilated.

"We have succeeded today, my loyal subjects!" I shouted as I rallied my army to return in full glory of today's success to Jotunheim. We saddled up on our horses, along with Fenris leading the army.

* * *

_**Jade**_

"Well done, my dears. Your powers were no match to those puny Asgardian sister-realms. I am confident that we will be able to rule all of the nine realms!" Loki chirped as we entered the dining hall for dinner. "However tomorrow will be tough. Surtur is not one to kneel down in submission willingly. I myself have tried to use a part of his magic from his sword; It is the most powerful magic, an equal to my powers."

"What about Surtur that we have to watch out for?" I asked. This, Surtur, doesn't seem to me like he's a big threat.

"Oh, there's a lot to watch out for, Mother. He almost tried to wipe out my kingdom Niffleheim. But I managed to convince him that Asgard was a better prize than any other realm." Hela piped in. "And that the weather doesn't quite match his taste."

"Okay, so he's quite a huge obstacle for our quest, right?"

"Yes, he is. With his sword Twilight, he is invincible. And he has one weakness."

"What is that?" Both Hela and I leaned in.

"He cannot stand the cold." Loki grinned mischieviously, a devious plan forming in his head already.

"I know what you're going to do." I grinned back.

"You have the Casket of Ancient Winters with you?" Hela realised what Loki had in mind.

"Yes, I took it back from the weapons vault back in Asgard."

"Excellent, my dear." I smiled.

"Rest well tonight; We might need all that we've got for tomorrow's battle." Loki warned.

"My loyal subjects!" Loki addressed his frenzied crowd of frost giants. "Today is the day where we will either succeed in our quest for power, or we fail. Surtur, as we all know, will not give up until every one of his demons have been killed. He is a dangerous enemy. He is an obstacle we must remove in our path. Bring forth all hell that you have got, if you survive today, you can survive any battle! Onwards my army!"

The frenzied army clanged their swords, spears, axes and shields together as they formed up into neat rows, ready to fight the battle of their lives. I saddled up on my horse, which I had named Jinx, as Loki leapt onto Slepnir, and Hela on her steed, Astrix. Ken's wolf form appeared, and so did Elsa's.

We marched into Muspelheim, as Surtur appeared on the centre ring of fire burned into the ground. Flames licked at his hands, and his sword Twilight was tightly gripped in his left hand.

"Surtur!" Loki shouted. "How have you been, my dear friend?"

"Loki Laufeyson," Surtur boomed. He was in his smaller form. "Come to challenge the mighty Surtur, I see,"

"Indeed I have, O mighty one," Loki sniggered. He really has sharp humour.

"You dare challenge me? Have you not remembered how you cowered behind me in front of Odin and Thor?" Surtur reminded Loki.

"That was the old me, I have changed." Loki rebuted.

"It doesn't show," Surtur laughed. "I see you've brought company. Hello Hela. And who is this?" Surtur eyed me with blatant curiosity. Clearly he has never heard of me. "Another one of your...pet?"

A low growl emerged from deep within Loki's body. "Damn," I whispered to Loki. "Don't let him affect you, my dear. He's trying to distract you from taking over. You must control your anger," I slid my hand behind his back to soothe him, as his eyes turned glowing red.

"Come forth, puny Jotuns! I have no fear of the destruction that you will bring." Surtur taunted Loki.

"Bad move, Surtur," I flashed my grit teeth at Surtur, before grinning to Loki.

"No love, don't-" Before Loki could finish his sentence, I used my hyperspeed, stopping in front of Surtur. I lifted him up as I gripped his neck tightly, my nails digging into his red skin.

"Hello, Surtur," I glared at him, a sly smile formed at my mouth.

"I don't have the advantage of knowing your name," Surtur gasped for air.

"Jade." I glared at him, eyes burning with rage and power. "Jade Sharcovesky."

"Ah, that Conan Sharcovesky's daughter? Well, well, Jade. It's been centuries since I saw you, Still as beautiful as you were. But if I remember correctly, your parents are dead."

"How'd you..." I eyed him warily.

"While poor daddy was killed by Odin, your mummy was killed too. By me." Surtur sniggered.

"No! It can't be!" I screamed at him, my anger beyond the rage of Hell. I slammed Surtur's body onto the ground, twisting his left hand in the process.

"Yes I did kill Jane Sharcovesky, Jade. She refused to do what I wanted." Surtur had a smug look on his face.

"Jade, becareful," Loki hurried towards us. Hela helped to pin Surtur down. Surtur's demon minions surrounded us.

"At ease," Surtur managed to cough out to his army. Reluctantly they did what they were told.

"Why?" I flared up. "We didn't even do anything!"

"She refused to hand you to me," Surtur smirked at me. Loki, horrified, hissed at Surtur. "Now that you have come to Muspelheim, it would be so much easier for me to capture you, Jade."

Without any warning, Surtur morphed into his huge form, the fire demon that he was. "Jade, you shall be mine!" He roared.

"Go, my love!" Loki pushed me behind him, as he faced Surtur.

"You dare lay a finger on her, Laufeyson?" Surtur threatened.

"She is mine! My soulmate, not yours!" Loki hissed at Surtur.

"You fool! I have known her since birth!" Surtur argued.

"Liar! I have never even heard of you!" I screamed at him.

"Now you do." Surtur laughed. "You shall rule beside me, as Queen of Muspelheim!"

"Make me," I taunted. "You don't know half about me, do you?"

"I know everything, Jade." Surtur challenged.

"Well, liar, you don't. I have bonded myself with him already," I pointed to Loki. "We are mated for life, there's no way I can have a soulmate like you, you ugly fire demon!" I hissed at him. I ran over and kissed Loki while he hugged me tightly. I tried to piss Surtur off. And I did.

Red veins popped out of his skin, resembling lava pouring down his body. Flames danced around us, creating a barrier, keeping me, Loki and Surtur away from the two armies. Hela tried to get past, but couldn't.

"Mother, Father!" Hela cried out.

"Continue, lead our army to victory! We will take care of Surtur! Fenris, take care of them!" Loki pointed to Elsa and Hela. Fenris howled in acknowledgement, then proceeded with tearing out the throats of the enemies.

We chased after Surtur as he stormed into his fire castle. "Loki, in case I can't make it out, I want you to have this," I handed Loki a golden heart shaped pendant.

"Please don't say that, my love," Loki grabbed my hand as we ran. "I will not lose you again."

"Just in case," I smiled, and took out my spear. "I don't think this is going to help, right?"

"It might not ensure success, but it does help." With that, he extended his spear, and leaped forward to propel the spear into Surtur's legs. He flicked his hands, and five more spears appeared; Each had a target to reach.

"Coward!" Loki shouted at Surtur. Furious, Surtur turned, and threw his sword Twilight at Loki.

"No, Loki!" I screamed as Twilight was about to enter him. But it just clattered to the floor. I grinned, heaving a sigh of relief at the same time.

Surtur realised that he had been tricked. Growling in rage he turned to find Loki. Almost instantly, a mirage of a hundred Lokis formed around Surtur. "What?" Surtur spun around in confusion. Loki's laughter reverberated against the solid fire rocks around the area.

"Surtur..." Loki called out. "Surtur, the confused and defeated..." His voice floated around Surtur, causing him to lash out voilently at the mirages.

"Come out, Laufeyson!" Surtur roared.

Loki sniggered. "Confused, Surtur?"

Surtur let out an earth-shattering howl. The ground beneath me shook, sending me to fall on my butt. Surtur realised that I was still there, and with one swoop, his giant hand grabbed me up to his eye level. "Jade!" He grunted. "No more games, Laufeyson! If not, little Jade here goes to see her parents!"

"Jade!" Loki screamed. Immediately all the mirages disappeared. "Let her go!"

"Oh, so now you want me to do what you say?" Surtur chuckled coldly. "Fine then." With that, he dropped me, about a hundred feet down to solid hard ground. Loki rushed to catch me, but Surtur picked him up like he was a little soft toy. "No, no Laufeyson. You are now my hostage."

"Jade!" Loki screamed as I fell. I landed on my back, the sound of my bones cracking made me feel sick. "Jade!" Loki called out again. My head spun like crazy, and I felt the back of my head swelling. I swiped my hand behind my head, and saw a blood stained hand. Feeling weak, I collapsed into a heap, wrapping my legs close to my chest in a foetal position. "Loki.." I uttered before I blanked out. "No..."

* * *

_**Loki**_

"No Jade!" I screamed a third time as she went unconscious. "You will pay dearly, Surtur!"

"If I can't have her, no one will!" Surtur bellowed.

An idea hit me in the head. "Surtur, let's make a deal shall we?" I muttered, knowing that he's always interested to strike a deal.

"What would it be then?" He lifted the hand that grabbed hold of me.

"This." I glared at him, summoning my spear to blast straight at his eyes. Momentarily blinded, he staggered back.

"Arhhhh!" He cried out. "You will pay, Jotun!" Surtur frantically clawed at his eyes, which were singed by the blast. Not losing a moment, I flicked my hands, and the Casket of Ancient Winters appeared in my hands. "No!" Surtur cried out when he realised what I was going to do.

I aimed the Casket at Surtur as I released its powers. However as I was occupied with freezing Surtur, I didn't realised he'd burned me with his hand. Cringing in pain, Surtur collapsed onto his knees, but his vice-like grip on me tightened further, crushing me into a pulp. I waved away the Casket, before I collapsed too into darkness. "Jade," I whispered, as I glimpsed at her limp body a few feet away. "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

_**Jade**_

I shook my head, slightly woozy from the awful fall that I just took. "Loki?" I mumbled, trying to get my bearings right as I stood. "Loki!" I screamed as I saw him pinned under one of Surtur's frozen arms. I lifted Surtur's arm off Loki, and lifted him against my body. "Loki..." I cradled him in my arms, crying. "No Loki don't leave me..." Loki's body was a mess of broken bones, blood and opened burning wounds.

Hela, Fenris and Elsa managed to get over the wall of fire. Surtur's army was defeated.

"No... Father," Hela knelt down. Fenris changed back, and so did Elsa.

"Father, can you hear me?" Fenris knelt beside me and held Loki's hand. "We must get him back to Jotunheim, he must be healed immediately."

Without anymore words spoken, Fenris changed back, leading the army back to Jotunheim. Hela held Loki's spear, and summoned the portal with her magic. Elsa rode Jinx for me, as I craddled Loki in my arms and leapt onto Slepnir. Sensing the urgency in the situation, Slepnir raced faster than the wind back to Jotunheim.

I tried to speak to Loki through our bond. 'Loki...you're going to be fine, my dear.' I comforted him. He didn't respond. "Faster, Slepnir." I commanded, as Slepnir whizzed through hallway after hallway to the healing room.

Upon reaching, I leapt off Slepnir, landing on my feet. I placed Loki onto the bed, and peeled off his blood-stained armour. "Mother, is there anything that we can do?" Hela broke the silence.

"Let me have five days to heal him, meanwhile Fenris you will take charge of Muspelheim. Turn it into an ice realm like Jotunheim. If not just remove whatever fire elements there are in Muspelheim. Hela you will take charge of here for the moment. And Fenris I want you to make sure that Surtur is dead forever. Keep track of the other realms too. Is that clear?" I ordered them.

"Yes Mother," Both Hela and Fenris kneeled, then left the room.

"Loki," I tried to refrain from tearing as I unbuttoned his shirt. Blood was spewing everywhere. "It will hurt, my dear. Please bear with it." I whispered. I slit my vein on my wrist, and let my blood flow into his mouth. A minute later Loki's eyes opened and he let out a heart breaking howl of pain. I held him down as he tried to move. The blood was mixing. His body started to heal. His bones cracked back into place, my blood replenishing his. This was unlike any other healing that I have attempted, because I know if I let my blood flow too long without drinking more form another source, I would die.

But I would do anything in my power to save him. The man that I love so dearly. My soulmate.

"No, Loki... You musn't stop. Drink, you will need it to heal." Hot blood tears dripped down the corner of my eyes.

"No..." Loki gagged as I forced my wrist to his mouth. "No, love. You'll die!"

"If that heals you, I will die with no regrets." I caressed his forehead. I summoned a servant to bring a bottle of blood. I was feeling woozy. Loki's bones were still reforming. Weak, Loki couldn't push my arm away. He succumbed to the pain of the healing bones.

I quickly gulped down half of the bottle of blood. Energy rushed through my system, and I concentrated on feeding Loki my blood. "Sleep well, my love," I whispered into his ear as I heard the last of the bones form back. No more cracking sounds, I removed my wrist from Loki's mouth, sealed the gash with my saliva.

Pulling the cover onto him, I planted a kiss on his lips before I dropped my head on his chest and laid beside him. This time my hands draped over him in a protective manner. "Let me protect you now, Loki.." I muttered before I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**Loki**_

I couldn't remember much, but the events played out at me like a recorded film, replaying the last moments when Jade fell to the hard ground, and I collapsing onto the floor. Fear gripped me, as I tried to reach out for Jade. 'No! Jade!' I cried out and bolted awake as the dream ended.

My heart banged against my chest furiously.

"My love!" Jade sat up from her chair. "My love are you alright?" Jade anxiously asked. "Lie down, my love, please. You're still healing." Jade pleaded.

I laid back down. "Jade, are you hurt?" I lifted her arm to my chest, delicately touching the missing gash that was on her wrist.

"I am well, my dear. Please don't move so much these few days. I am still healing you." Jade whispered.

I grazed my thumb along her left cheek, smiling at the beautiful woman that was the keeper of my heart. "Thank you, my love. I don't know how to repay what you have done for me. How long have I been here?"

"It's been four days, my love. Tomorrow you will heal completely." Jade smiled, as I wiped away her blood tears.

"Just don't leave me anymore, alright? I was so afraid of losing you." Jade buried her head into my chest.

"I swear I won't, my love. I am terribly sorry," I nuzzled her head, before drifting back off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Loki**_

I woke up the next morning, stretching out my arms as I let out a yawn.

"My dear," Jade smiled as she entered the room. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks to you," I sat up, smiling back to her. "You must rest too, after taking care of me."

"I have, my love." Jade walked to me. "Eat, my love." She placed a plate of food in front of me.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" I wolfed down the food.

"Yes, my love," Jade looked down at her feet as she sat beside me.

"What is it my dear?" I lifted her chin with my hand.

"Nothing, it's just-" I placed another kiss on her before she could continue.

"Please tell me, my dear. Whose arse am I going to kick today?" I gazed into her beautiful eyes.

"It's just-" Jade buried her head in my chest. "I heard that Surtur and another guy by the name of Malekith were the ones behind the extermination of my loved ones-" Jade let out a torrent of tears.

"What? Malekith?!" My eyes widened. How could Malekith do such a thing?

"I am so sorry my dear," I pulled her closer. "I will rein in Malekith for your judgement. Do whatever you want to him."

"Really?" Jade's watery eyes shone under the light.

"Yes, my love. Anything for you," I grinned at her. I snapped my fingers. "He should be on the way now. Let us go and 'welcome' him." I smirked.

"Thank you my love," Jade smiled again. I wiped off the tears on her face, and took her hand in my arm.

"Malekith, welcome!" I stood with arms held wide.

"Loki, what a surprise," Malekith scoffed. "Quick aren't you? With taking over the world? I thought Surtur would have worn you down."

"Well, I'm still alive and kicking. But you're here for another reason." I smirked. "Meet my queen, Jade."

"Well, what a lovely surprise! You were engaged?" Malekith bowed and kissed Jade's hand. "Pleasure to meet you, milady."

"The pleasure is all mine, Malekith." Jade hissed.

"Why the sour face, milady?" Malekith was taken aback.

"I guess you still haven't figured out who I am," Jade folded her arms. "Do you need me to jog your memory?"

"I don't remember ever seeing you around, miss." Malekith pondered.

"Does 'Conan Sharcovesky' sound familiar?" Jade hissed at Malekith.

"Oh, don't tell me you're his pathetic daughter? The one that Surtur was after?" Malekith shot a disgusted look at Jade.

"You have become increasingly daring, Malekith. You are talking to my dear wife, not to a servant!" I warned.

"Oh ho, you think that I am scared?" Malekith taunted.

* * *

_**Jade**_

I couldn't hide my anger anymore. '_The man that killed your mother, aunt and uncle and cousins is standing right in front of you and you still can't do anything to avenge their deaths? You have become a weakling, Jade.'_ I chastised myself. 'But I will wait for the right moment, be patient, Jade. Revenge will be so sweet.' "Loki, I will strike soon," I told Loki through our bond, which had strengthened with every passing day.

"Okay, my love. Be careful." Loki replied back.

"I will." I said.

"You have become increasingly daring, Malekith. You are talking to my dear wife, not to a servant!" Loki warned.

"Oh ho, you think that I am scared?" Malekith taunted.

'This will be the best time to strike, now!' I thought. With my hyper-speed, I lashed out at Malekith, causing his skin to tear as it came in contact with my nails.

"Arh! My face!" Malekith scowled, obviously taken aback by my vicious attack. "What are you doing?"

"Getting revenge," was all I said before I leapt at Malekith, trying to rip him into shreds of meat. I gripped his neck, pointing a dagger that I hid

"Stop, or he dies." Malekith laughed. Behind Loki stood a younger looking boy, dressed in a red and black suit, with curved knife in his hands pressing against the veins of Loki's neck.

I hissed at the boy. "Leave him, or Malekith dies," I bared my fangs, pressing them against Malekith's neck. I asked Loki whether he was okay through the bond.

"You can't kill me, Jade," Malekith laughed. "I am a demi-God, and half a demon."

"I killed Odin with my bare hands, and carved his heart out with my fingers. Watch who you mess with." Malekith's eyes widened with fear.

"O-Odin is d-d-dead?" Malekith stuttered, a look of utter shock on his face.

"Yes, my dear wife Jade killed him, Malekith. You should really consider to ask your henchmen here to release me. Or you become a dried pulp." Loki smirked.

"Release him, Calvin." Malekith sighed, hands held up in defeat.

I smiled. "Now isn't that better, Malekith? We can finally speak with ease."

"What do you want with me?" Malekith glared at me.

"Oh nothing, I just want to have some fun while I do some justice to the deaths of my loved ones that you have killed."

"What?" Malekith went weak at his knees, collapsing. But it was all a show. As I let go of him for a split-second, Malekith disappeared and so did the boy Calvin.

"No!" Loki shouted as we could not find anymore traces of them. "I should have known they'd escape. Malekith's as slippery as a fish." Loki cursed under his breath.

"It's alright, my dear. We wouldn't have been prepared either." I leaned against him. "Let us check on the prisoners, shall we? It's been almost a week since we haven't checked in on them."

"Why of course, my love. I was just thinking about that." Loki smiled, leading me down to the dungeons."

Steve

"Hello, Avengers." Loki appeared at the entrance of the dungeons that we were captured in.

"Loki," Natasha and Barton growled, both their wrists chained up in the same cell.

"Why are you still here brother?" Thor coughed.

"Yeah, we are your prisoners already, what more do you want?" Tony sighed.

"Leave us alone, Loki. We are of no use to you," I looked at him.

"Grrr," Hulk struggled with his chains.

"Tsk, tsk. I just want to visit my prisoners, is all." Loki smiled coyly. "I believe you have seen my wife before, right?"

"Yes, Loki, we have. Now what?" Tony huffed.

"Well she has a special request, and if you all can fulfill it, we might consider returning Midgard to your...control." Loki offered.

"Yes, do you accept?" Jade stood out of the darkness, standing beside Loki.

"No! Even though we all want to get out of this hell-hole as soon as possible." Barton grit his teeth. The others and I nodded in agreement.

"We don't do dirty jobs for our enemies, Loki." Natasha looked away.

"Oh really?" Loki smirked. "Well, what if, I forced you?" Loki growled, signalling to Jade.

A guard opened the door to Natasha and Barton's cell. "No!" Barton yelled as Jade broke off Natasha's chains, grabbing her up by her messy hair.

"Release her at once brother! Take me instead! This fight is between me and you only! Please brother!" Thor pulled at his chains.

"Silence!" Loki hissed. "You're not my brother! And no this is not between us anymore. It is between my Jade and her!" Loki pointed at Natasha, his eyes raging with pure hate.

"Yes, Thor," Jade glared at Natasha. "She is my prisoner, she has only herself to blame for this now." She slammed Natasha face down onto the cold icy ground, placing one foot on her back.

"Stop this, Loki!" I yelled.

"Shut up Captain America if not I will seal up your lips with a needle and thread. And all of you had better listen to Loki, if not I will do the same to you," Jade threatened, her yellow eyes glinting dangerously in the dim light.

"We'll see how," Tony muttered.

"Well, I see that Mr Stark here wants to see how my 'other' punishment for 'naughty' prisoners feel?" Jade snapped her fingers, and another guard pulls Tony out of his cell.

"Give him to me." Jade commanded the guard. Jade grabbed hold of Tony on her left, and Natasha on her right, as she and Loki left.

"No!" Barton screamed.

"Natasha! Stark!" I yelled out to them.

"I am terribly sorry, my friends, I have failed at teaching my brother civic morals, and now I have put your lives in peril." Thor dropped his head down in guilt.

"It's not your fault, Thor," I said.

"Yeah, it's Loki's fault," Barton collapsed onto the floor.

"We'll get them back, I swear," I told them. "Now we have to wait."

Hulk growled in acknowledgement, slowly changing back to Bruce.

* * *

_**Jade**_

I tied Natasha to the pillar in the centre of the room, and chained Stark to another opposite of Natasha.

"I'm curious, you know. As to how Barton didn't finish you off." I leaned against the pillar next to Natasha.

"Your dirty little spell wore off before Clint could do any harm." Natasha scoffed. "You failed at that."

"Then isn't it fortunate that I came down to check?" I laughed, my hands folded in front of me. "Natasha Romanoff," I sneered. "Do you know how long I have waited for this moment?" Natasha looked away. "Look at me when I talk. Do you not know that it is rude?" I grabbed her chin and forcefully turned her face to look at me.

"What do you want Jade?" Natasha spat at me.

"Revenge, that's all." I smirked, turning away from her. "I believe you still remember what happended in California 5 years ago, don't you? I never forget people who love to place knives at my head."

I went over to Loki, wrapping my hands around him. "Thank you, my dear."

"My pleasure, my love," Loki kissed me.

"Ugh don't do that in front of me," Natasha gruntled in disgust.

"So disgusted are you? Then I shall do the same to you, torture you with such lustful thoughts about him, that Barton will hate you forever." I hissed at Natasha, pointing at Stark.

"No, y..you wouldn't dare!" Stark trembled. "Pepper.."

"No I am faithful to Barton only!" Natasha gasped, horrified.

"We'll see how 'faithful' you can be, Natasha. Until I decided that I had enough fun, I will return you to your normal minds." I smirked at them. I stood in front of Stark, and used my compulsion to control his mind.

"Stark," I whispered, mimicking Natasha's voice. "Natasha's waiting for you, Stark. She's waiting for you. Go to her Stark, fulfill her fantasies."

"Yes, master. Natasha..." Stark tried to crawl to her, lust filling his eyes.

"Stark! Snap of out it please!" Natasha pleaded.

"Natasha, Stark is waiting for you, go to him." I compelled Natasha.

"No... I... won't..." Natasha tried to fight back.

"Go to Stark, forget about Barton...Barton does not like you anymore...Stark can give you everything that you want..." I forced the idea into her mind.

"Yes, master." Natasha gave in. "Stark..." she reached out for Stark.

"This is going to be fun, my dear," Loki giggled.

"Of course, I'll get Hela, she should be here to watch this. I left, leaving Loki laughing in fits looking at Natasha and Stark trying to get to each other.

"Hela?" I knocked on Hela's door.

"Yes Mother?" Hela popped her head around the golden door.

"I have something that you would love to see. I'll see you at the room at the end of the corridor in a minute?" I smiled, unable to keep my excitement down.

"Yes mother!" Hela grinned.

I went back to the room, and looked surprised at what was happening.

"Loki dear...what did you do?" I smirked, sliding my fingers up his chest.

"Oh just having fun, I let go of their chains. They wouldn't go anywhere but to each other." Loki gasped as I traced his chest with my fingers.

I glanced at them. Stark was furiously kissing Natasha as she gasped in esctacy, pulling at Stark's hair.

"Wonderful work, my love. Soon they'll be stuck to each other and by that time they'll be back in the cell giving a free show to the others." I smirked.

A knock came from the door. "Mother?" Hela entered the room.

"Ah, Hela. Look," I pointed to Natasha and Stark. "Torture for her, Stark and Barton. What do you think?"

"Perfect," Hela grinned as we watched.

"Time to bring them back, don't you think so?" Loki smiled at me.

"Yes, let us go," I said, dragging Natasha while Loki took hold of Stark.

I entered the dungeon, where the prisoners were held. "Where's Natasha and Tony? What did you do to them?" Barton shouted.

"They're having some fun, fun that I call 'Torture'," I gave him an evil grin. "Loki, if you would," I called out for him.

"Here they are, the new 'lovebirds'," Loki laughed.

"Well Barton I hope that you regretted not killing her with your bare hands, because this would kill you, break you, tear your heart apart until you become crazy." Hela grinned.

Stark and Natasha came in after us, furiously kissing and hugging each other against the wall. I took hold of them both, and threw them into Stark's cell. "Have fun, 'lovebirds'. Don't worry, they'll realise it. Soon." I sniggered as we turned to leave.

The two started making out on the cold hard floor.

"Natasha, no! Please, stop this madness, Loki!" Barton collapsed in a fit of despair.

"Is it madness? Is it? It's not! It's my wife's revenge, one that she should not be denied of!" Loki flew into a rage. "That woman tortured her and almost killed her, my soulmate! How do you expect me to forgive her and let her go?" Loki pulled me into his embrace.

"Why? Loki, take me instead, let Natasha go! I will take her place, just...just let her go! Please! I'll do anything!" Barton sank to his knees, his tearing eyes never leaving Natasha.

"No you will not!" Thor yelled. "Take me, brother. It is I who you hate. Take me and let Natasha go." Thor pleaded.

"And what is this new found love that you have for these...puny mortals?" Loki scoffed. "Fine, since you want to protect these puny mortals, I will not deny you your chance!"

Three guards held onto Thor, as I separated Stark and Natasha, pulling Natasha into Barton's cell.

"Natasha..." Barton held her against his chest, her catsuit torn and ragged. "What have they done to you?" He whispered, tears falling.

"Come, Thor, since you want to sacrifice yourself for these puny mortals." Loki pushed Thor along.

"I really don't know why you would be so willing to sacrifice yourself, an Asgardian God, for a bunch of puny, worthless mortals, Thor. If you had joined us, I'm sure Loki would accept you as his brother. But you joined forces with those so called "Avengers'. That's why he hates you so much now." I sat down on the chair in the room, with Thor tied up with chains to a pillar.

"He cannot see that what he does is all wrong." Thor sighed.

"No, he is doing what he is destined to do! He is the true heir to the throne of the realms!" I hissed. "You all are just obstacles that he must remove. Once we take down the last of the nine realms, Loki will rule forever, until the end of time!" I let out a laugh.

"No! Jade please! Do you not see what he has done? He has killed thousands of innocent lives!" Thor pleaded. "You have to stop him!"

"As have I, Thor. I am Vampire royalty. I kill for food, I kill, for fun." I smirked at him.

"What? Loki, you actually married a Vampire?!" Thor was appalled. "You vile creatures are nothing but trouble!"

"How dare you call my dear Jade a vile creature!" Loki sent a punch to Thor's face.

"Loki, brother, please..." Thor gasped.

"I am not your brother!" Loki stabbed Thor with a knife.

"No!" Thor shouted, cringing at the pain in his abdomen.

"Let us go, Jade, before this weakling of a God makes me even mad." Loki huffed, pushing his anger down.

"Calm down, my love, let us go," I slid my hand behind his back, rubbing it to calm him down. "Hela, we'll continue tomorrow,"

"Yes mother. Rest well, Father," Hela went off.

"Brother, please!" Thor's cries echoed as we left the room.

"Loki, my love, please calm down," I hugged him from behind as his frost giant form appeared. He turned blue all over, and his eyes turned blood red. "Please, Loki,"

"That weakling...he dared to insult you," he growled. "He insulted you, my soulmate! He, he has gone too far!" Loki's rage burned like hell, as his body started to shiver, and he started to wreck our room.

"Loki, please!" I cried out, as he tried to damage the mirrors. 'Loki calm down,' I tried to talk to him through the bond but he refused.

"Loki, please, I can't...I can't let you do this, I don't want you to hurt yourself...Loki...no...please, just stop... stop, Loki, Loki...stop!" I screamed and cried, kneeling down, racked in sobs. Loki turned on hearing me scream.

He knelt down beside me and wrapped his warm arms around me, as he turned back to his Asgardian form.

"I am so sorry, my dear. Please don't be frightened." Loki placed my head against his chest, and held me tight in his arms. "Please don't cry, my love," He wiped off my blood tears.

"Please, Loki, please don't ever do that again." I sobbed.

"I won't, my dear." Loki kissed my head, as he lifted me up onto the bed. "Sleep well, my love," Loki whispered, as he held me in his arms, drifting off to sleep.

I woke up, brushing my right arm over Loki's side of the bed.

No one there.

He was awake already. "Loki?" I sat up.

No answer.

'Loki dear, where are you?' I called out to him through the bond.

'I'm outside, on the balcony, my love.' came the rather tired reply.

'I'll join you in a while, my dear.' I hurried to the bathroom.

"Are you alright, my dear?" I hugged Loki from behind. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"I'm alright, my love. I hope I didn't scare you yesterday..." Loki turned, his beautifully pale face stained with tears.

"Oh Loki, silly dear, you didn't." I looked into his emerald eyes as I wiped off the tears. "We all have tempers once in a while. It happens to us all."

"I'm a monster, I don't think I can ever face you again-" I stopped him, placing my finger on his lips.

"Don't ever say that, my dear. You are the only one meant for me. I forbid you to think such preposterous thoughts!" I placed my forehead against his.

"But I almost hurt you!" Loki buried his face in his palms.

"But you didn't, Loki dear. You could've, but you didn't." I hugged him, letting him wriggle his face in my hair.

"Thank you, my love," Loki sniffed. "You truly are my soul mate."

"Now, we should continue the fun we were having yesterday, shouldn't we?" I led Loki back into our room.

"Which one? The one you promised?" Loki cheekily nudged me.

"Aw, no Loki, it's in the morning." I pouted. Loki showed the cutest puppy dog eyes with his emerald ones, and cuddled up against me.

"Oh, alright. quick one." I giggled, as Loki started undressing me.

"Oh, Loki..." I gasped, pulling at his hair, as his hands did the most fantastic job on my body. He licked, grabbed, thrusted and massaged on almost every surface possible on me. Straddling me on his lap, he pushed harder than ever.

"Oh, Loki...please...don't stop...harder, harder, harder, Loki!" I moaned, not caring if others outside could hear. "Oh yes harder that's it Loki, oh..."

"Jade...oh...oh," Loki gasped as he let out his load into me and pulling out of me.

We laid on the bed, breathless for ten minutes. "We should do this every night, my dear." Loki turned around, pinning his legs on me.

"We'll see," I grinned. "Now, I need to go and take a shower." I said, pulling myself into the bathroom.

'Can I go with you?' Loki asked through the bond.

"Fine." I said, before he hopped out of the bed and scooped me off my feet, carrying me into the bathroom.

"I love you, Jade." Loki whispered as we stepped out of the bathroom to dress.

"I love you too Loki dear." I smiled back at him.

"Come on, my love. Let me." Loki offered to button up the back of my dress.

"Thank you, my dear," I planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Shall we?" Loki swung open the room door and held out his arm for me. We slowly headed down for breakfast, before heading down to the dungeons.

"Has my prisoners been obedient?" Loki sniggered as we took a step towards Barton's cell. Natasha was lying against Barton's chest, sobbing silently.

"Ah, I see my spell has worn off." I grinned at Barton.

"You...how could you do that to us..." Stark gripped and tugged at his chains.

"You will pay, Jade. I swear." Natasha glared at me.

"Swear to any God you believe in, but it will never work. Let's say I intend to make you suffer worse than me." I growled at her.

"Where's Thor? What did you do to him?" Barton demanded.

"Why, he's perfectly fine. If you mean being tortured as fine, then yes he is fine." Loki huffed.

"He's your brother and you bear to let him suffer?" Stark said, disbelieving Loki's words.

"He is not my brother! He is a weakling of a demi-God, whose emotional strings I will pull at to get him to join me and Jade, and you all can die happily here in your cells." Loki let out a low laugh. "You'll never escape."

"I hope you do accept my request, really. I must say I don't really intend on keeping you here permenantly alive."

"We won't, you witch." Captain America muttered.

"Well, it seems someone still has the energy to fight." I folded my arms. "I'll let you have some more time to think, and by the time we are back here, we expect you to either help us and we release you, or you refuse and I will ensure that you all will die a slow and painful way."

I took Loki's hand and walked back up to the room where we kept Thor chained.

"Thor, still refuse to help us?" I taunted as I got near.

"You have made me very angry, Jade." Thor gruntled.

"And why is that-" Thor stood and gripped my neck tightly, lifting me off my feet.

"Loki, don't listen to her!" Thor stood up, hands still gripping my neck tight. He was thinking of crushing my neck. "If not I will have to let her suffocate to death."

"I know you wouldn't, Thor." Loki glared at him.

"I will, if killing her can bring you back with me to Asgard, then I shall do so."

"You wouldn't dare, Thor." I clawed at his fingers around my neck and kicked at his torso, although I wasn't really suffocating. Heck, I didn't even need to breathe.

"Watch me. You have threatened my friends." Thor's fingers flexed a little, before using his strength to try to break my neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Thor," I choked. His vice-like grip was starting to make a mark on my neck.

"I will kill you, you filthy, unholy blood sucking vampire." Thor whipped out a silver dagger from his back belt pocket.

"No!" I hissed, my eyes getting a quick glance at the shiny weapon. Extending my fangs, I bore them into Thor's wrist, sucking up his blood faster than I have ever done so.

Unfortunately Thor had also swiftly implanted the sliver dagger into my left arm. Thor let go of me, dropping me onto the hard, polished floor. He clumsily collapsed onto the floor, clutching his wrist.

"Jade!" Loki swooped down to pick me up. Waving his hands, he magically extracted the dagger from my arm. "Are you okay, Jade?" Loki's soft voice whispered.

"Yes, I'm fine." I exhaled with much effort. "Just bring me to the healing room to rest for a moment, will you?"

"Right away, my love. Please, hold on," Loki lifted me as he stood up, and swiftly turned to the door without even glancing at Thor.

"Loki, listen to me," Thor pleaded, as he tilted his head up with much effort. "Please brother, return with me, and stop this madness."

"Enough!" Loki boomed. "I will not tolerate you any longer! You will pay for what you have done! Both to me and Jade!" He pointed an accusing finger at Thor. With that, Loki carried me off to the healing room.

"Jade, you'll be fine, right?" Loki asked me, worry written all over his face.

"I hope so, Loki. I hope so." I whispered before succumbing to the excruciating pain.

Loki placed me down on the bed, holding my hand tight.

"I'll be fine, Loki." I managed a smile.

Loki swept my loose hair away from my face. "Okay,"

* * *

A/N: Reviews reviews reviews! :3


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: In this chapter, it will mostly be in the Avengers' POV.

* * *

_**Fury**_

I have been sitting in this hell hole for so long now, I lost count of time.

Natasha and Clint are leaning against the cell wall beside me, shivering. Steve is still hanging from his chains at the other end of the dungeon. Bruce is lying on the floor, and Stark looks plain horrible, leaning against his cell door senselessly. We all are worried for Thor's safety.

All in my life, I have never felt so...helpless and hopeless.

This dire situation has made me very desperate to get all of us out of here.

But I am merely a human, all I have are the typical combat skills of S.H.I.E.L.D agents, only that I am the leader. I'm not like them, with extraordinary powers and strength.

I may not get out of here alive.

I am starting to feel that all this will end very horribly.

I have so many questions, but no answers.

How long is Loki going to leave us here?

How long do we have before our final goodbyes?

The future is looking more bleak as everyday passes.

I am worried about my kids. Eleanor, Dmitri, little Tommy.

Anastasia, my beautiful wife.

Oh what I would give to know that they are all alive and well.

I let a lone tear fall to the cold ground.

"Sir?" I heard a voice call out. I snapped myself back to reality. "Sir?" Clint called out.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a plan?"

"For?"

"To get us out of this bloody place."

"No."

"Sir.." Clint trailed off.

"I-I'm working on it." I harden my voice.

"Yes, Sir."

"Help me on this."

"Yes, Sir. I will." Clint turned back to tending to Natasha. She seemed so shaken by what had happened.

I turned back to lean against the walls around me. For the team, I must find a way to get out.

* * *

_**Bruce**_

I don't did Loki even want us here? His wife has a grudge against Natasha, but pulls us all in.

I mean we are a team, but if we weren't here I could have been back home working on a solution to rescue Natasha. It should have been that way. It always was that way, until now. Loki is smarter than I thought.

Natasha made a very stupid mistake by pissing off that girl Jade.

Which reminds me, that girl Jade looks awfully familiar. She looks like the splitting image of Dr Sharcovesky's youngest daughter. But Conan died ten years ago, which leaves little probability that Jade is his daughter.

Unless she has the golden pendant that Conan made for her. The golden pendant that contains the secret of ultimate immortality.

Oh no. If Jade is really Conan's daughter...

* * *

**_Stark_**

Why? Why did Loki want to torture me like that? I am faithful to Pepper only, and yet, he made me mess with Natasha.

I won't be able to face both Natasha and Pepper anymore.

I have lost every strand of my dignity.

I hate Loki for doing this to me, to Natasha. I hate him for even existing. I wish JARVIS could get some transmission signal up here, and get another armor for me. I long to sink my fists into Loki's face.

* * *

_**Steve**_

I can't take this anymore. If this is what the future looks like, I would rather go and join Peggy on a date that I'm late for 70 years.

These reinforced chains are cutting at my wrists. Dried blood cover my fingers now.

I am not pleased to know that I may not get out of here. Alive. Loki seemed intent on getting revenge for the witch.

"Steve, you okay?" Fury asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay."

* * *

_**Clint**_

I still cannot believe Loki and that girl Jade could do such a thing. Forcing Natasha to...with Stark... I just can't take it anymore.

I have lost all hope now.

But at least Natasha and I have each other. I will protect her at all costs, even though she is a trained agent. She looks so weak, so vulnerable. Here she lays in my arms, senseless and lifeless, like a broken toy. I can't believe Loki broke her so easily. I can't believe he found our weakness.

If we can get out alive, I will not let her out of my sight. Ever. I will not lose her again.

All I can do now is comfort Natasha and hope for a miracle.

All we can do is wait.

* * *

**_Thor_**

_What has Loki done?_

_I no longer see the little brother that used to play with me, the little Loki that I used to protect and love, play with and suffer together in all the times that we had. Now I only see the frost giant hidden beneath._

_And it's all because of that Vampire. Jade. She did that to him._

_I should have killed them all. If I get my hands on her again, I will not let her survive._

_I wonder how Father is doing back in Asgard._

_I have not heard from him ever since Asgard's defeat._

_I miss Father, Mother, and Jane._

_I hope Jane is safe._

_I must gather my strength. I must not grow weaker._

_But if I do, maybe Loki will come back home with me. Then all will be better._

_If I give in this time, he will return with me, won't he?_

_I really hope so. I'll do what he wants me to do, then he would finally come with me, and seek forgiveness from Father and Mother._

_I hope I am right._

"Brother," I whispered to him as I heard him enter.

Loki hissed at me. "I have no such brother. I am here now to finish you off."

"Please, Loki. If there's anything I can do to make you come back to Asgard with me, I will not hesitate to do so."

"Oh ho. Changing sides now, are we?" Loki crossed his arms, leaning against the door.

"Please, so long as you come home, I will do anything."

"Really? How am I to know whether you will not change back?"

"A God's honor. I promise, brother."

"Very well," Loki had a mischievous look on his face. "Sign this." He handed me a piece of paper.

"What is this?"

"The mortals call this a..contract. A written oath I believe."

"If I sign this, will you come home with me?"

"Yes."

"Okay," I sign on the paper. "Now, I bring you home. Remove these chains, will you?"

"No."

"What?"

"I'm home already, Thor. You really have a bad choice of words." Loki sniggered.

"You tricked me!" I flew into a rage.

"You suggested it, I just went along. Did you really think that I would go back, with you? You are _nothing_ to me." Loki spat at me before turning away, laughing at his wit and the contract gripped tightly in his hand.

"No!" I yelled as the two gold doors closed behind him.

* * *

_**Loki**_

It had been two weeks now since we started tracking down Malekith.

I realised that, lately, I haven't been accompanying Jade. The only times we ever see each other, was either in the morning during breakfast, or at night before we slept. I had started to miss going on hunting and mini killing sprees with her, and see her rest her head on my shoulder as we walk through the frozen forests, admiring the black sparkling moon. I missed her smile. She rarely smiled now because she was so busy.

'Jade?' I called out to her through our bond. 'Jade dear, could you come over to me?'

'What is it Loki? Are you alright?' Jade responded, a little worried.

'I'm in our room. Yes I'm alright. Could you please come over dear?'

'Okay, give me a minute.' Her gentle voice lifted my spirits.

"Yes?" Jade entered our room.

"Jade, dear," I hugged her from behind. "I've missed you so much."

Jade jumped up, a little startled. "I've not left since we came back here from Muspelheim." She relaxed after realizing it was me.

"I haven't been able to spend time with you ever since. To me, to my heart, it feels like you've been away for a while." I pulled her tighter to me, smelling her beautifully scented hair.

"That's because we're busy, my love." Jade turned and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Cancel all that you've got planned today. We're going out." I brushed her hair to one side.

"But.."

"No buts, my dear. You need to relax."

"Okay." Jade sighed, knowing that she couldn't talk me out of this.

"Go freshen up. I'll see you at the main gates in ten minutes." I kissed her cheek and left the room.

I headed straight for the graveyard behind the castle, and lifted up the trapdoor which was hidden for centuries under the layer of dust and broken coffins. Shoving aside the debris, I made my way down the small flight of stairs.

The air hung dead around me, a little musky smell invading my senses. I lit a fire from my palm, illuminating the cellar. Cobwebs lined the damp wall, and I made my way to the end of the room. The fire on my palm revealed a wooden brown door that I found three weeks back.

I pushed the creaky door open with little effort, and headed straight down to the end of the corridor that was beyond the wooden door. A golden ray of light shone through a crack in what seemed like the wall, but I knew it was just another door. However the door was locked, and I could not find the key. I eased myself onto the beam that I nailed to the wall beside, and leaped over the crack that I had widened with my feet.

Pulling myself up from the dusty floor, I smiled. Everything was still in place. I went over to the marble shelves on the left side of the room. The crimson red goblets were still there. I turned to look at the right side of the room. The five viles of liquids, red, green, blue, gold and black, all neatly sitting on the table. I waved my hands, and the goblets and vials all disappeared into my possesion. 'This would be so perfect.' I thought to myself, before I disappeared out of the cellar.

"Loki dear, where are we going?" Jade asked as she approached the main gates.

"Somewhere you haven't been to in a long time." I smiled as the multitude of lights shone onto us like the gentle rays of the warm sun.

"Here we are," I said as we landed. "Do you remember?"

An apartment stood in front of us. We were about half a mile away from the city.

"Oh, Loki. My love, you shouldn't have." Jade smiled, hugging me tightly.

"I knew you haven't been here in a while." I gazed at her.

"How'd you know?"

"The bond that we share. I've dreamt about your birthplace once or twice last week. So I thought you might like it if we came for a short visit."

"Oh Loki, I haven't been here ever since my father was killed. Thank you, my love, for bringing me here." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"My dear, please don't cry. We shall have a great day today." I kissed her forehead and pulled her into my arms. "Come now, I have lots of surprises for you."

We went to the green meadow behind Jade's old home. "I remember myself as a small kid, jumping and running through these long grasses, and let the cooling breeze tame my messy hair. I remember laying here for hours everyday, waiting for my prince charming. I guess I found mine." Jade smiled at me as we walked through the meadow.

"Look up ahead, my dear. What do you see?" I grinned at her, pointing in front of us. I snapped my fingers, and a small little wooden picnic bench appeared where I pointed at. Food spilled across the little bench, all of which Jade used to eat.

"My favourites! Apples dipped in caramel, crackers with cheese, sliced bacon, egg and salmon sandwich, and oh, the heavenly smell of omelets with baked beans! I haven't eaten these for centuries!" Jade giggled at the surprise. "Oh Loki dear, how did you know?"

"Well, let's say our bond helped me a lot." I smiled at her.

"But I can't eat solid food anymore," Jade's smile faded. "I can only drink blood." She sighed.

"Now, here's another surprise." I said, making the goblets and vials appear on the table.

"What are those?" Jade asked.

"Just know that you'll be able to eat for the next two days, my dear."

"What?" Jade gasped. "But it's not possible!"

"Well, I have a few tricks up my sleeve, my dear. I _am_ the God of Mischief, right?"

Jade giggled. "Yes, I almost forgot."

I mouthed the ingredients as I added them into both goblets.

I took the green vial first. "Two drops of the liquified breath of a tree,"

Then the blue vial. "Three drops of the sweat of rain."

Next I took the gold vial. "A handful of light from the Sun,"

Then I reached out for the red vial. "A pinch of anger of a Valkyrie goddess,"

Then lastly, the black vial. "And a teardrop of the soil."

"Now, my dear, I need a strand of your hair."

"Why?" Jade said as her pulled one from her head.

"For this." I said as I did the same. I dropped my strand of hair into the first goblet, and then I dropped Jade's hair into the second goblet. I chanted the old Norse spells I used to practice with ease, waving my hands over the goblets as the spell worked its magic.

"Hvem drikker dette lar dig, bli hva han var f r, helt til slutten av to netter." I casted the spell over the goblet with Jade's hair. "Drink my dear, and then you will be able to eat."

"Really?" Jade's eyes were as big as marbles.

"Yes, my dear. I did this just for you." I held her closer.

"Thank you, my love." Jade smiled as she drained every drop of the contents in the goblet.

A bright light shone onto Jade instantly, as she gasped.

"Loki, what's going on?"

"You're changing! Oh my dear, it worked!" I shouted in excitement.

"What worked?" Jade sounded apprehensive.

"I'm turning you back into a human!" I smiled at her.

"Oh my god, Loki! How did you do that?" Jade shouted as the bright lights faded away.

"I practiced. Every spare second that I had when I was young. But I didn't have the right potions."

"So this was your first time?" Jade raised an eyebrow.

"You can say that. And it worked!" I jumped for joy.

"Thank you, my dear. You don't know how much it means to me," Jade ran towards me and tackled me to the ground, cuddling up to my chest. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Anything for you, my sweet Jade." I sighed, standing up. "Ready to feast, my dear?"

"I was born ready." Jade smiled, before wolfing down all her favorites.

"Okay, now we shall head back to your old house?" I led her towards the apartment.

"I'll show you my past, my love." Jade smiled.

* * *

**_Jade_**

"I used to sit here, cuddle up against my mother and have her read me a night time story." I leaned against the messy bed that was mine. A cloud of black sooty dust lifted off the yellowed linen.

"And in the morning, my mother would help me brush my hair as I sat there, facing the dresser." I pointed to the dusty dresser and the little mirror sitting on top of the dresser, fingering the brush I used to use to brush my hair.

I walked over to my closet, and moths took flight from their hiding place as I swung open the closet doors. The small little dresses I used to wear, now yellowed. The little ballet skirt I used to wear, now tattered.

I reached out for one of the dresses, and immediately it collapsed into a hundred thousand particles of dust. The musky smell permeated my senses, and I closed the door with a sigh. I would never be able to bring these memories with me back to Jotunheim.

"We could, you know." Loki suggested, listening through our bond.

"You've done a lot for me, my love. I don't want you to strain yourself. Especially when you use your magic for me all the time. It causes those awful headaches now and then and I can't bear for you to suffer for me."

Loki sat on my bed and smiled. I took his hand and led him out to the living room.

"Here was were we would spend our evenings, admiring the beautiful night sky, and chatter about almost anything under the stars." I said as we sat on the swing built near the window.

"I never knew you used to spend your time like this," Loki said, holding my hands. "We shall do that every evening, my dear."

"I would love to, my love." I smiled back. Loki let me lean my head on his shoulder as he rocked the swing, just like what my father used to do. "I miss them, Loki. My parents." I curled up into a ball, tears threatening to escape.

"I swear with all my heart, my dear, that I will seek vengeance on Malekith for you." Loki held me close, wiping a lone blood tear off my cheek.

"Let us go, my dear. We have one more place to go."

"Here we are," Loki said. "Are your servants still here?"

"I don't know, it's been so long. I'm not sure if they're still here." I sighed.

"Let's go find out." Loki pulled me towards the main door.

"Jayce? Madam Wiggns?" I called out. "Raymond?"

"Jade?" Raymond popped his head out by the kitchen door. "I am so glad to see you again, Jade!" Raymond rushed to greet me with a tight hug, earning him an awkward cough from Loki. "Who's this?" Raymond asked.

"I am Loki, of Jotunheim. Formerly prince of Asgard, now King of Jotunheim." Loki held out his hand to Raymond, who shook it with some trepidation. "I'm Raymond, Jade's best friend."

Raymond turned to me hastily.

"Jotunheim? You don't say..." Raymond trailed off. "You left to marry a Jotun?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry I had to leave in such a hurry."

"No biggie. I saw your text, and got over here quickly to take care of your house while you were gone. Madam Wiggns left for her groccery shopping a while ago, and Jayce is upstairs cleaning."

"Thank you, Raymond. You've been a great help to me."

"Anything for my best friend," Raymond said, ruffling my hair like he used to.

Loki was feeling more and more awkward. "I think I should not bother you two with your catching up. I think I'll go explore upstairs, my dear." Loki pecked my cheek before leaving me with Raymond.

"Someone's happy." Raymond smiled at me.

"Well, it seems someone is jealous." I joked.

"No, not one bit. I just haven't found my soul mate yet." Raymond crossed his arms in front of him.

"Well, you are already 200 years old, you should've gotten yourself a beautiful Vampire girl by now." I teased him.

"Well, all of them have been taken, especially the one standing right in front of me." He teased back, making me blush.

"Oh silly Rayray." I called him by his nickname. "I couldn't possibly marry a Royal like you."

"And yet you married a King." He retorted back.

"Well, Loki does really love me wholeheartedly. But you.." I smiled at him as he pouted. "You go around flirting and messing with Vampire girls. Vampire-man whore." I gave him a smug look.

"Hey, that's not very nice."

"Well, it's the truth." I laughed. "Soon you're going to be King, and you still act like an immature six year old kid."

"The coronation isn't until next month. I'll be sure to invite you. And Loki."

A shout brought our conversation to a halt. "Loki!" I instinctively shouted. "Loki! Are you okay?" I ran to the source of the noise.

"I'm fine, my dear. This mortal tried to hit me with this stick." Loki held up a duster.

"Jade?" a familiar voice called out. I turned to face Jayce staring at me, eyes raised as he looked at my Jotun clothing.

"Yes Jayce, it's me. Close your gaping mouth, if not a fly's gonna go in that black hole of yours." I laughed. Raymond followed close behind.

"Jade! I've missed you!" Jayce clapped his hands together.

"I was gone for a few weeks only." I smiled.

"Well, can you explain why is there a 6 feet 2 inch tall man in green, black and gold armour, with eyes that look like they could kill me, standing here in this room?"

"He's my husband, Jayce." I grinned at him.

"What?!" His mouth opened again like a goldfish.

"Yes, Jayce. This is Loki. Loki, this is Jayce. My assistant."

"Pleasure to meet you, Jayce. I am Loki, of Jotunheim. Formerly prince of Asgard, now King of Jotunheim."

"King?!" Jayce was shell-shocked. You married a King, and a God also?"

"Yes Jayce." I sighed at his dramatic reaction.

"Wow, it's sure a hell lot of things that we missed out these few weeks." Jayce sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jayce. It's just that things are rather complicated now. We are kind of busy these days." I huddled both guys into a group hug.

"Well, any luck with you being involved with the Avengers and the war a few weeks back? They disappeared at the same time as you." Raymond asked.

"Yes, we have them locked up in our dungeons already." Loki piped in.

"Wow. I never thought I'd say this, but good riddance!" Jayce smiled. Raymond nodded.

"And Black Widow?" Raymond asked.

"I'm done with her." I smiled.

"I thought you mortals worship them?" Loki scratched his head, looking utterly confused.

"We aren't mortals, Loki. We are Vampires." Raymond explained.

"Oh," Loki nodded. "They are your people?" Loki looked at me.

"Well Jayce is. Raymond isn't. He's my 'overlord'." We all laughed. "He's our prince, Loki." I said.

"Ah, I see now. Are you not royalty too?"

"My father is part of his father's extended family, hence I am half royalty. A distant cousin." I chuckled.

* * *

A/N: The spell and ingredients I mentioned here are all made up. The ingredients themselves are intangible objects (i.e They do not exist in physical forms) and the spell is just something I made up to suit the story and I just translated it into Norwegian language. For those who are interested (Although I don't think anyone is), The spell (in English) means 'Who drinks this allows you, be what he was before, until the end of two nights.'


	7. Chapter 7

_**Jade**_

I hoped that I could bring them all, back with me to Jotunheim. They were all that I had left, other than Loki. I hesitated to ask Loki, thinking that it was just too much to ask.

"It's fine with me, if that pleases you, my dear." Loki whispered into my ears, indicating that he had read my thoughts again.

"But I don't think I should. You've done so much for me already, and this compromise you make for me-" I faltered as Loki kissed me.

"I am fine with it, my dear. The more the merrier."

"But Elsa?"

"I don't think she'll really mind, would she?"

"I don't know." I shook my head.

"It'll be fine, my dear. If it makes you happy." Loki smiled. "What about them?"

I turned to Raymond and Jayce. "Guys, I hope you can come and live with us. Y' know, in Jotunheim?"

"Really? Wouldn't it be a little awkward for you guys?"

"Loki doesn't seem to mind." Loki nodded. "I would love to have you guys with me."

"We're fine with anything, really. So long as we can keep you safe."

"Thanks." I smiled. "But there is a problem."

"And?" Raymond looked at me.

"Elsa is staying there too."

"Elsa? As in Alendra?"

"Yep." I popped the 'p' at the end.

"Well, that is kinda awkward." Jayce muttered.

"Well, she has accepted me already, I'm sure she can and will accept you guys."

"Wait, if Alendra is there, then her soulmate is there too, right?"

"Another Werewolf I suppose?" Raymond sighed.

"Yes, Loki's son, Fenris. He's as tolerant of Vampires as I am of Werewolves."

"Okay, that is good news."

"Are you really okay with us coming to live with you guys?" Jayce turned to ask Loki.

"I am, really. I love Jade, and if this is what she wants, I will support her decisions." Loki smiled at me.

"Thank you, my love." I hugged Loki.

"Alright, I think you should pack up? We can go anytime." Loki perked up.

"Well, give us fifteen minutes. I'll get Madam Wiggns."

"Will do." Loki smiled, hugging me.

"Thank you, my love." I cuddled against him as we sat on the couch. "Really. For everything."

"It is all worth it. For you my dear, anything is possible within my means."

"I love you, Loki." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you even more." Loki placed his forehead against mine.

"You are my everything, my heart and soul will always be yours, forever." I caressed his beautiful face.

"You are the rightful keeper of my heart, Jade. My one and only soulmate. Forever." Loki beamed at me.

"So are you." I sighed, letting myself sink into Loki's arms.

"We're ready!" Jayce said excitedly.

"Thank you, Loki, for letting us stay by Jade's side, as a way of protecting her." Raymond said.

"It's alright. We all want the best for Jade." Loki smiled back.

"Aw, I love you all, really." I hugged them.

"Because you are our little girl, Jade." Jayce teased.

"Let us go then. Jade, do you still have anything you want to take with you?" Loki held my hands.

"Nope, all I need are you guys." I chuckled.

Loki smiled. So did the rest. "Then let us go." With that, the same lights shone on us, bringing us all to Jotunheim.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Raymond and Jayce joined us. Alendra didn't really mind, since Fenris didn't have much of an issue with hanging around Vampires.

Loki arranged to have Raymond's room in the same level as us, considering that he's a Royal. And Jayce's room is on the same level as Hela's and Fenris and Elsa's rooms.

This morning, all of us gathered for breakfast, as usual. Even though the spell Loki did two weeks ago had worn off, I still can remember the taste of solid food on my tongue as I sipped the AB blood that was on the table.

"Good morning, Father." Both Kenneth and Elsa bowed. "Good morning, Mother."

"Good morning my dears, how was yesterday?" I asked.

"It went really well, Mother." Elsa smiled. The mortals have cleaned up Midgard already. And most of the buildings have been restored, one of which would be your abode when you visit, Father and Mother."

"That is excellent news, Elsa. Thank you, my dears." Loki clasped his hands together.

"Seems like you guys are taking over with ease." Raymond smiled.

"Oh yes, I have informed the frost giants on Midgard to leave the Vampires alone. They will not touch them, only the mortals." Ken informed Raymond.

"Thank you, Kenneth." Raymond nodded.

"Please, call me Ken." Ken smiled. Raymond nodded again.

"Where's Hela?" I ask.

"Where's Jayce?" Raymond realised.

Ever since Raymond, Jayce and Madam Wiggns arrived here, Jayce and Hela had been together almost every second, spending time together, as though they were long lost friends.

"There they are," Loki exclaimed as they rushed through the door, breathless.

"Where have you been?" I aksed.

"Sorry, Jade. We were, caught up with something." Jayce was flustered.

"Sorry, Mother. We went to the frost forests for a walk."

"Oh," I gave them both a cheeky look, making them blush.

Raymond cleared his throat, breaking the silence. We continued our breakfast.

"I will need to head back down to Earth soon." Raymond said after we finished. "I need to start preparations for my coronation. And to find a girl suitable to be my consort."

"Oh, I see." I sighed. "Well, don't forget to send for us." I smiled at Raymond.

"I will, Jade. Thank you for your hospitality, Loki." Raymond bowed.

"It is my pleasure to have you here, my friend." Loki shook Raymond's hand.

"Once I am King, we Vampires will be your allies." Raymond smiled.

"I am truly honoured, Raymond." Loki beamed.

I hugged Raymond as he prepared to leave. "Please get a good, decent girl this time, okay?"

Raymond clasped his arms over me. "I will, although none will be as fitting as you." He whispered, making me blush.

"Oh silly, too bad Loki made the first move." I smiled. "Jayce going with you?"

"Not this time." Raymond shook his head. "He seems attached to this place now."

Jayce cleared his throat, embarrassed.

"I think you'd better let me go, I see a little steam coming from Loki." Raymond joked.

"I'll miss you. Help me say hello to Uncle Realdon and Aunt Kathy, okay?"

"I will, Jade." Raymond ruffled my hair as I let go, although he seemed like he didn't want me to. "Take good care of yourself too."

The bright lights shone on him, and he was gone in a flash, back to Earth.

"Don't worry too much, my dear. He'll be alright." Loki assured me. I nodded.

"Okay, let us continue with our work then. We can't rest until Malekith is caught." Hela said.

"Kenneth, go check on the prisoners, then Muspelheim and the other realms we've conquered." Loki instructed.

"Right away, Father." With that, both Elsa and Kenneth moved towards the dungeon's entrance.

Just as I was about to turn, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I let out a gasp as I collapsed on the floor, clutching at my stomach. My senses were dulled and I felt nauseous. "Loki," I muttered as he lifted me into his strong arms.

"My dear, are you alright? We're reaching the healing room now." I could hear his voice faded into the distance as darkness flooded my eyes.

"Jade, dear. Are you feeling better?" I heard the sweet voice of my husband as I opened my eyes.

"Loki, blood..." I whispered.

"Here, drink," Loki placed a cup at my mouth, and the warm velvety liquid travelled into my throat, numbing my pain for a while.

* * *

"She's going to have to rest, my king." A voice came from the other side.

"Thank you, doctor." Loki replied.

"Congratulations, my queen." The doctor addressed me. "You've got lovely triplets."

"What?" I couldn't believe my ears. "Triplets? My triplets?"

"Yes, my dear. Our children." Loki said as he caressed my tummy. "Thank you doctor, you are dismissed. Please inform the nurse on how to take care of my wife."

"I will, my king." The doctor takes his leave.

"Oh, Jade, my dear. You've given me the greatest gift! I..I..I'm a father!" Loki exclaimed, tears of joy trickling down his face.

"I have triplets." I muttered to myself in disbelief. I sat up to embrace Loki. "I have triplets."

"Yes, yes, triplets! Oh how wonderful it is!" Loki nuzzled my neck.

"Loki, I am so happy to be able to have your children." I whispered.

"I am so proud to be your husband, Jade. I truly am."

Jayce burst into the room with Hela. "Congratulations, Jade!" Jayce smiled, giving me a hug.

"I'm going to have three more siblings!" Hela did a little victory dance.

"I want you to take great care of Jade, alright?" Loki looked at Hela.

"I will, father." Hela smiled.

"I'm a father...I'm a father..." Loki muttered to himself, smiling as he left the room.

I let myself drift into a fitful sleep on the bed, before I felt someone tenderly pick me up and brought me back to my room. I continued to sleep.

"Loki?" I stretched myself as I sat up.

"Loki went to settle some business, Jade." Jayce's voice filled the silence.

"Oh, thanks Jayce." I turned to look at the window. It was morning already.

"You've stayed up all night?" I asked.

"Yes, Loki requested that I look after you while he was gone. He said that some guy by the name of Malekith was creating some trouble on Earth, if I'm not wrong. So he stepped up security here, and he wanted me to take care of you."

"What?" I gasped. Malekith is on Earth?" Oh no. Both Loki and Raymond are on Midgard now. Malekith is sure to cause trouble.

"Where's Hela then?"

"She's gone with Loki. I believe Ken has yet to return from his checks."

"Madam Wiggns?"

"She's in the kitchen whipping up breakfast for you."

"I should go to Loki." I pushed myself off the bed.

"No Jade, please." Jayce stopped me. "Loki asked me to stop you if you wanted to go to Earth. It's too risky for you now."

"Hold on," I told Jayce. I talked to Loki through our bond.

'Loki dear, where are you?'

'My sweet, you're awake. I'm so sorry to have left so early. Malekith has been spotted on Midgard. Raymond and Hela are with me now trying to find him.'

'You found Raymond?'

'He found me instead.'

'Okay, be careful. You know what Malekith can do. If you need help, call for me. I'll send Ken and a couple of frost giants to you.'

'Thank you, my dear.'

'Stay safe, my love.'

"They're fine." I heaved a sigh of relief.

"They?"

"Loki, Hela and Raymond."

"Raymond?" Jayce raised his eyebrows.

"Raymond found Loki, and they're looking for the guy now."

"What's so big deal about this Malekith guy anyway?"

"He killed my Mother." I looked at Jayce.

"What? He killed Duchess Elizabeth?" Jayce looked at me wide-eyed. "I-Is Duke Conan safe?"

"Safe in his coffin, yes." I sighed.

Jayce placed his hand over his mouth. "I'm so sorry, Jade. I haven't heard."

"It's okay."

"Who did it?"

"Odin Alfather."

"That old, wrinkly Asgardian ruler?" Jayce frowned.

"The one and only. I dealt with him already." I looked at Jayce. "Oh, Jayce." I let my tears fall.

Jayce hugged me. "Shh, don't cry, Jade. Be strong. Duke Conan would want you to stay strong, and seek justice for them."

I sniffed, wiping off my blood tears. "Thank you Jayce."

"I'll always be there for you, girl. Now, Madam Wiggns should be here soon. Have some food. I'll stay guard outside. Shout for me if there's any trouble." Jayce smiled before leaving.

I laid back down on my bed, until Madam Wiggns brought breakfast, which I hungrily swallowed by the mouthful.

* * *

**_Loki_**

Here I was now on Midgard, walking down the streets with Hela and Raymond beside me. A frost giant walks up and greets me.

"Your highness," He kneels and places his fist on his chest. "Your transport is ready." The guard gestures to the horses behind him. I saddled up on the brown one, Hela took the black one, and Raymond climbed onto the white one. It gave a violent whiny as Raymond adjusted himself.

"They don't really like me." Raymond replied as I gave him a puzzled look. "Animals don't like us, because we feed on them sometimes."

"I see. Let us go then." I smiled. We rode towards the building that was made for us to live in when we visited.

"Nice place." Raymond commented as we entered the large building. "Looks like a mansion."

"Yes, I had it modeled after a really good looking house in the area." I grinned.

"Well, is Malekith here?"

"We'll have to wait till tomorrow. Night is descending soon." I said, looking out of the window.

"You're right, I think we could have some rest after all that travelling." Raymond let out a little yawn.

"Raymond, you can take any room you fancy for the night." I offered.

"I am most grateful, Loki." Raymond said, and turned towards one of the golden doors.

"Hela, I'll see you tomorrow then." I said as I retired for the night.

"Sleep well, Father." Hela said before heading towards another door.

"You too." I said.

I sat on the bed, thinking about Jade.

'Jade, are you still awake?' I called her through our bond.

'My love, are you alright?' Jade's worried voice came through.

'Yes I am fine. The three of us are staying at the Midgardian mansion that the mortals built for us.'

'Please take care, my love. Be safe.'

'You too, my dear. Is the child well?'

'Yes, my dear. It should be out in a month's time.'

'I see. Shouldn't it be nine months?'

'I'm a Vampire, my love. Our children would develop faster. Especially ours since they are all half Vampires and demi-Gods.'

'I can't wait to return back to you.' I sighed.

'Just come home safe and sound, and in one piece.'

'I will, my dear. Get some rest. I'll finish it faster this time.'

'Goodnight, my love.'

'Goodnight, my dear' I said, before I collapsed onto the bed, exhausted.

The next morning, I met Hela and Raymond at the dining area.

"Eat up," I smiled.

Suddenly, I sensed a cold, sharp wind blow past me.

We stopped whatever we were doing.

"I can sense him." Hela whispered. "He's near."

"I do too." I scanned the surroundings.

A horrendous laughter echoed through the corridors.

"Loki!" The voice clearly belonged to Malekith.

I placed my finger over my lips, indicating to the others. They nodded, and crept out sliently.

"Miss me?"

Malekith's voice echoed past my ear. I spun around, but he was gone.

"Too slow." He taunted.

Hela turned sharply, only to come face to face with Malekith. He gripped her neck tightly, lifting her up.

"Put her down this instant!" I shouted.

"Why should I? You betrayed our alliance first." Malekith hissed.

"That was because you approached Odin when I said not to! You caused our mission to fail! Why should I continue that broken alliance?"

"Oh, so now it's my fault?"

"Yes, and if you didn't kill Jade's mother with Surtur, I would have spared you!"

"What makes you think that Surtur won't come and help me then?" Malekith boasted.

"He's dead already, Malekith. You're delusional to think that he's alive." I laughed.

"Impossible!" Malekith faltered.

"He's dead already!" I shouted, my Jotun form fighting its way out of my Asgardian form.

"It can't be! Surtur is too strong for you!"

"I had Jade by my side! Two immortals are stronger than one, especially when he doesn't want to hurt Jade!" I completely transformed into my Jotun form, my blood red eyes staring down at Malekith.

"Never!" Malekith took out his sword and slashed at me, but he missed. Forming two ice blades from my hands, I held it up. Hela and Raymond pinned Malekith down to the floor.

"Any last words, Malekith?" I taunted. Malekith kept silent, teeth grit and eyes blazing with hatred and fear.

"I guess not. _Goodbye_, Malekith." I smirked before the two ice blades went into his head.

I made Malekith's body disappear, as Hela and Raymond let go. I turned back to my Asgardian form.

"I hope I didn't startle you." I turned to Raymond.

"It's alright. I've heard of you Jotuns, so I more or less know a little." Raymond smiled. "It's okay."

"I hope that's the last of him that we'll hear of." Hela sighed. Raymond nodded.

"Not a chance, Hela. There's still his apprentice, Calvin. But we'll deal with that boy later. Now we've got a coronation and a birth to celebrate soon." I smiled at them. "Thank you, Raymond, for helping me on this. I owe you a favour."

"Well, you can repay it, by attending my coronation as my guests of honour. All of you should come. But Ken and Elsa can decide whether they want to. And really, it was nothing. I wanted to help Jade get back the justice her parents deserve, right?"

"Indeed, thank you. Yes, I will definitely be there." I placed a hand on Raymond. "You'll make a great King of Vampires. If you need to look for us, just approach one of my lieutenants here on Midgard, show him this, and he'll send you over to Jotunheim." I passed him a miniature version of my golden sceptor.

"Wow, does this work like the real one?" Raymond was a little shocked at the elaborate gift.

"Yes, it does mostly. Take it as a congratulatory gift for your coronation." I smiled at him.

"Thank you." Raymond smiled, before he left to meet with his parents.

"Let us go back, Hela. Jade must be terribly worried." I said, as the lights shone on us again.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Jade**_

Four months later...

"Oh look at you, my little child." Loki tickled the little new born in my arms. "You look just like you mother."

"Well of course, I gave him the vampire gene. The more 'good looking' gene." I smirked.

"Hey, Holt here has my good looking genes too." Loki pouted. We had named our beautiful offspring Holtstan 'Holt' Lokison.

"Aww did I hurt your pride, my love?" I snickered lightly. Loki playfully smacked my butt. "Hey," I gave him a disapproving look. "Not if front of our child." I whispered.

"It's okay." Loki grinned. Obviously one day Holt was going to become just like him. A playboy of sorts.

"Hey, I'm not a playboy. Of sorts. What does that even mean?" Loki read my thoughts.

"A man who goes around flirting with people they see." I laughed as Loki gave me a weird look.

"I do not." Loki pouted.

"Yes you do. How many wives did you have before me?"

"I-" Loki stuttered.

"Ten?! Oh my goodness. Ten?!" I almost yelled, shocked as I read his mind. Holt wailed in my arms.

"I...I...erm, I, I guess so..." Loki looked down on the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with me.

"Loki Laufeyson, look into my eyes, and tell me the truth!" I yelled. Holt's wails filled the tensed air. I rocked Holt to sleep harder.

"I had...I had...ten wives," Loki sighed, knowing that he was in deep trouble.

"You had better have a good reason as to why you married me." I huffed, trying to calm myself dwn.

"I, I married the others so that I could gain favour from the other Gods. By becoming their son-in-laws, I could get whatever I wanted, through their daughter." Loki hung his head down in shame.

"And then?" I demanded.

"I really love you, I do. You are the first woman that I have wholeheartedly given my heart to." Loki gazed at me, trying to pull at my emotional strings.

"Is this true?" I tried to read his minds to make sure he wasn't lying. "Or is this the work of your silver tongue?"

"No, I swear, I love you truely. Have I ever faltered in my confessions of my love for you?" Loki placed his hands on my cheeks.

"No, but-" Loki cut me off, pressing his cold lips against mine.

"Then why do you still question my love for you?" Loki gained control over the situation.

"I don't know, I just," I sighed. "My heart feels that yours has become increasingly distant." I looked at Holt sleeping peacefully in my arms. "You don't even have dinner with me these days."

"I know, my dear." Loki swept a stray hair out of my face. "I am busy. But I will make time for you, always. These meetings..."

"With Enchantress." I cut him off, reading the name in his thoughts. A fire sparked inside of me, a contagious fire breaking out.

"I'm sorry, my love. I shouldn't keep it from you."

"You still go and look for her?!" I looked away, gritting my teeth.

"My dear, it's just for-"

"What? Work?" I sighed. "Lies."

"No! I do not lie to the ones I love!"

"One very bad example would be Thor then, huh?"

"That was different." Loki muttered.

"If I asked you to give me the sun, would you do so?"

"I will catch it with my bare hands for you."

"If I told you to jump off this building, would you?"

"I will sacrifice my life for you."

"If I asked you to avoid the Enchantress, or better yet, ask her to leave us forever, would you?"

"My dear, you know I can't..." Loki drifted off.

"No I don't!" I growled.

"Why? I thought you knew all of this before?"

"I refused to read your thoughts, thinking that I could trust you, but now with the Enchantress around, there always seems to be a force refusing me entrance to your thoughts! When you look absolutely disheartened at times, I would try to read your thoughts so I could cheer you up. But your mind does not allow me to do so!" I raised my voice.

"My dear, please, don't do this..." Loki's voice softened. "I would never block you away from me."

"Give me one good reason why you have to have her around here! I don't see the point, especially when we should be happily watching our child grow into a beautiful being, and with us to care and protect and teach him!" I screamed.

"I...I..."

That was all I needed to hear, before I turned and headed off in the other direction. "When you figure out who is more important to you, tell me straight away. If you think the Enchantress is more important, then I see no point in staying here anymore. I'll be in the room packing." I stormed off in the other direction.

"No, my dear, wait!" Loki shouted in vain, hands covering his face.

**_Loki_**

"So I see that she is finally going." A female voice spoke.

"You had better not lay your claws on her, Enchantress." I cringed at the horrid voice.

"Why would I, when I am going to win?" She placed her arms around my waist behind me.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" I shouted, shoving her aside.

"Don't forget, that you marri-" I sent a slap across her cheek.

"She will pay for what you have done, Laufeyson!" The Enchantress growled, wiping blood off the side of her lips.

"You touch her, and you'll never get the tesseract." I warned.

"So, you want to play it the hard way, Laufeyson?" She taunted.

"For her, I will kill you if I have to."

"You dare kill me, you puny demi-God?"

"I never knew what got into my head to make me want to marry you." I spat out my words in disgust.

"You will pay dearly for your vile words, Laufeyson." The Enchantress placed a hand on my chin.

"I will stand tall against you, for Jade and Holt. You will not win this, Enchantress. Jelousy and hatred always have the same end. A cruel death." I laughed.

"Then I shall make Jade hate you. Forever." With that, the Enchantress held out her other hand, and reached down into my pants.

"Oh," I let slip a soft moan as her hand glided down.

"I see she hasn't been playing with you, Loki. Let me be the one. The one to satisfy your every carnal desire." She whispered into my ear.

"No.." I tried to snap out of the fantasy, as darkness covered my eyes.

"Wake up, Loki.." A voice whispered.

"Jade?" I rubbed my eyes.

"My darling," Jade smiled. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Better, now that I see you here." I said, closing my eyes.

"Jade, I thought you-" I stopped short as her lips came into contact with my manhood, making me lie back on the bed.

"Play with me, my darling." Jade ripped off my black pants, revealing an erection I didn't know I was having.

"Oh Jade. It's been so long."

Suddenly, a muffled sound came from the other end of the room. The Enchantress was tied to a chair in a corner, knocked out.

"Oh Jade, how did..." I gasped as her hips moved up and down. "how did you...manage..to...tie...her up?" I arched my back as she came.

"Oh Loki, harder!" Jade screamed. "Harder! I want to feel you, I want you to beg for more!"

"What?" I stopped as Jade said the words.

"I want you to beg for me to take you higher, Loki." Jade whispered.

"No." I shook my head. "Jade doesn't talk like that." My eyes widen in horror as I looked into Jade's eyes. They were black, not its usual yellow colour. "No, you're not Jade."

"Loki! Come back to me!" 'Jade' crawled out of the bed after me as I stumbled towards where the 'Enchantress' was tied up.

"Jade, please wake up, Jade!" I shook the 'Enchantress', but there was no response.

"What did you do to her!" I screamed at 'Jade'.

"Nothing!" 'Jade' screamed, then without any warning, she clutched at her heart, writhing in pain before she collapsed.

I eyed at the fallen body in horror, her eyes wide open in pure pain.

I looked back at the 'Enchantress'. "Jade?"

"Loki?" The 'Enchantress' blinked her eyes and looked around. "Why am I tied up?"

"She did that to you. Oh, my dear. I'm so sorry." I untied her wrists.

"Why are you naked? And why is she also?" Her eyes flared with rage.

"She tricked me into doing it with her." I hung my head down in shame yet again. "She swapped bodies with you for a short while."

"Then," Tears started to fill her eyes. "When will I be back to my own form?"

"Soon, my dear." I said, hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry, my dear. I should have known that she would do such lowdown things. I'm so sorry.." I broke down for the very first time.

"My love," Jade cupped my chin up. "Don't be. I am sorry too." Jade rested her head against mine. "I shouldn't have been so harsh on would have happened if I didn't doubt your love for me."

"I should never have believed the Enchantress."

"Why did you have to be with her?"

"Because she wants the Tesseract, and she is using a fake bait to get it from me."

"What?"

"She pretended to have my child in her, so that I would have to take responsiblity. If she had me, she could get to the Tessaract."

"Oh Loki." Jade sighed.

Just then, a bright light emerged from both bodies as they were returned to their normal forms.

"I should get rid of this mess, while she is still weak." I smiled at Jade as I threw a spear through the Enchantress' torso. I flicked my hands, banishing the Enchantress into the depths of Hel, where Hela can keep a close eye on her. "There, we should be better now, without the Enchantress in our way." I held Jade up from the chair, hugging her and wiping off the blood tears trickling down her face.

"This shall not pass so easily, Jade." I promised, cradling Jade up to our bed.

"Sir, A letter was sent here by a messenger this morning. He refused to identify the sender, and we have him detained up. Do you wish to exterminate him?" A frost giant guard appeared before me during lunchtime.

"I will visit this, messenger, soon." I dismissed him.

"Yes, my King." the guard kneels, and takes his leave.

"Jade, would you care to see this, messenger, too? I have a gut feeling it is someone we know. "

"Why not, since it might be someone we know." Jade smiled as she swirled the thick blood in her cup.

"We'll go now then," I said, as Jade finished her lunch. I held out my hand for her to take.

"Who could it be?" Jade asked me through our mind bond as we neared the cell containing the mystery messenger.

"I'm not sure," I said, as the messenger sat back facing us on the floor. "Though he looks strangely familiar. "

We walked a few steps nearer to the cell.

"Welcome, my old friend." I grinned as I recognized the elaborate brown fur coat slung over his shoulder. "It's been long since I saw you and the others. Tell me, are they well?" I smirked.

"Loki," He cajoled with his sweet tongue, still back facing us. "Let me out so I can speak in a more, comfortable, environment with you."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"And why should we?" Jade placed her hands on her waist, obviously fed up with his reluctance and his seemingly absurd request.

His head immediately jerks up upon hearing Jade's voice. "Jade?" He turns to face us.

"Fandrall? What are you doing here? And in Jotunheim of all places?" Jade's expression turns to joy. "Oh, my love, let him out this instant. I haven't seen my dear friend since my family last had a friendly visit to Asgard."

"You know each other?" I raised an eyebrow as the guard opens up the cell door.

"Yes, before my father came to see Odin and got killed." Jade hugged Fandrall. "How are you, Fandrall?"

"I am extremely well. I received news that Duke Conan is dead?"

"I thought you knew?"

"He's been too busy partying and drinking with the other women, it seems." I laughed.

"It must have been," Jade sighed.

"I'm extremely sorry for your loss." Fandrall hugged back Jade. I cleared my throat a little.

"I'm sorry, Fandrall. It's so terribly rude of me to forget to tell you, that Loki and I have been wed."

"What?" Fandrall gasped in shock. "And you didn't send an invitation to me?"

"There wasn't any time to actually prepare for a wedding." I sighed.

"Why?"

"We were in the midst of preparing world domination. Domination of the nine realms."

"Well I can see that, all of us on Midgard, that is."

"I will send one to the Warriors three when we have prepared it. Tell me, Fandrall. Are Hogun and Volstagg well?" I interupted.

"Yes, they are well, Jade." Fandrall smiled. "They have not seen you since you left. Imagine the surprise they'll have when I tell them about what happened today."

"Indeed they will."

"What about this nine realms domination were you talking about?"

"Oh we just want to rule everything. A simple goal." I summarised for him.

"Ah, I see." Fandrall fished out a letter from his coat. "Here, a note from the Midgardians."

I took it and read the letter out to Jade and Fandrall.

Loki:

It has come to my attention that you have held captive seven of my best agents and heroes in your little ice realm. I hereby propose a deal, so that I get back my men, and woman, and you get whatever you want, which I heard is world domination. I will send one of your Asgardian friends up everyday, and by the fourth day there is no response from you, or if you reject this deal, then my whole army comes to burn down your home.

Sincerely,

Director Skoli Belikov

S.H.I.E.L.D

"S.H.I.E.L.D again?" I sighed. "They never know when to give up, do they? Well, Fandrall. I think I have time to ponder over this, haven't I?"

"Well, yes. They'll send Hogun next, then Volstagg, then Lady Sif." I heard Jade curse in her mind when Sif was mentioned.

"Well then, I think you should leave for Midgard then?" I looked at Fandrall.

"I must." Fandrall turned to Jade. "I hope we can still see each other soon, Jade. It was so great being able to see you again." Fandrall took her hand and kissed it before turning back to me. "If you could, Loki." He gestured to my sceptor.

"Of course." I waved the sceptor at him, summoning the portal for Fandrall. He was gone in seconds.

"I've missed them so much, although I'm not overly fond that Sif's coming. I thought it would only be Hogun and Volstagg." Jade sighed.

"You never did tell me everything, did you?" I gazed at Jade. "About your friends."

"I know, it takes time to remember, you know." Jade laughed.

"And what about these hostile feeling towards Sif?"

"Just know that I didn't exactly find her very welcoming when I last went to Asgard with my father." Jade crossed her arms. "Well, should we hurry to force the Avengers to agree to our terms? Then we can turn Belikov's need to our advantage."

"I think we should, before the time is up." I grinned at Jade.

"Still thinking about my proposition?" I said as we entered the dark corridors.

"Never." Natasha growled.

"Ah, Black Widow. Feeling better?" Jade scoffed.

"We don't do dirty jobs for our enemies."

"Really? I think you might want to reconsider."

"Why would we want to?" Fury sighed in his cell.

"Because, if you don't, I'll have your friend here kill you." I said, pointing to Captain America.

"What? I would never betray my team!" Captain America tugged at his chains.

"Oh, we'll see about that." I waved my sceptor at him. "I think Barton knows how it feels, to lose your mind, to lose all of your senses, you thoughts, your every control over your body." I leaned against the cell door of Captain America, staring hard into his eyes. "You knows how it feels to lose your soul, don't you?" I turned to look at Barton.

"You wouldn't-"

"I will!" I punched at the cell door. "If you refuse, not only will I gain control over your friend here, but I will kill Thor as well."

"You dare to kill him?" Fury's voice buckles.

"You...you can't kill him!" Stark stutters.

"Why not?" I grinned.

"He's your brother!"

I spat at the word. "He's not my brother! I was born to Laufey and Farbauti. Not to Odin and Frigga!"

"How could you wish for him to be dead?"

"He showed you love. When you were down, he would pick you up." Fury muttered.

"He did it out of pity! I would not have anyone pity me!" I started turning blue all over. "He will die, and so will you all, if you do not agree to my proposal! You have two days to think about it!"

"Oh and by the way, Fury, you've been replaced at S.H.I.E.L.D." I hardened my cold voice.

"What?" Fury's head jerked up.

"By a 'Director Belikov'. I'll let you think about it. Two days." I started to turn to head out.

"Skoli Belikov?" Natasha gasped. "My-"

"First-in-command." Fury finished her sentence.

"Oh so you know him?" I smirked. "Good, I will finish him once I'm done with you."

"Don't you dare." Natasha hissed.

"Try me." I laughed, and walked out with Jade, holding in my anger.

"Loki, calm down." Jade held onto my hand, pulling me out of the dungeon. "Loki, you know it's bad for your health to be so agitated."

"It's just, so hard to get things to go my way sometimes." I knelt down, feeling so desperate. "I want to get rid of that troublesome Malekith so much."

"I thought you killed him already?" Jade said as I turned back.

"Well, it seems that the Malekith I killed was an imposter that he sent to trick me."

"Damn it." Jade cursed under her breath.

"We'll need them to kill him. Malekith doesn't know them, so he can't anticipate their powers and moves." I said.

**_Jade_**

This is not good. Malekith is still out there, and this weird Belikov guy is going to use force against us if we don't release the Avengers. I took my leave of Loki, and returned to our room for a while to change and freshen up, into a more comfortable outfit.

I took out an olive-green dress that ends at my knees and placed it on the bed. 'I'll take a quick shower,' I informed Loki through our mind bond. The cool water splashed onto my skin as I turned on the tap, relieving me for a while.

As I walked out the bathroom, I noticed something had dropped on the floor as I undressed just now. I quickly pulled the olive-green dress over me, and picked up what seemed to me like a small note under the dress I was wearing just now. I opened it up.

It was a note, written by Fandrall? I could recognise his unique wavy handwriting anywhere. I raised an eyebrow as I read through the letter. Horror filled me as my eyes scanned through the note. It was all in Old Norse, which thankfully I had Loki teach me recently read.

_Jade,_

_I hope you can translate this letter well._

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to say this to you and Loki just now. Belikov had some sort of a device planted on me. Something they called a 'voice recorder' and a 'tracker'. What I know now, is that Belikov isn't going to give you four days. In fact, Sif isn't going to come to visit on the last day. She would be bringing their army up to Jotunheim and burn their way through to your castle._

_I know this may sound ridiculous, but all of this is the truth._

_Sif has turned on all of us._

_We Warriors three are held as hostages if you refuse to let their people go, and they'll kill two birds with a stone, both your extermination, and their people's freedom._

_I hope you can think about a plan soon. Hogun and Volstagg know of this, so if you have plans, please write them on a note like this and we will go according to whatever you would need us to do in order to set things right._

_I fear we might not have sufficient time, yet I hope things will turn out right._

_Forever yours_

_Fandrall_

My eyes flare up as I read finish the letter. 'Loki, come to our room. Now.' I called him through our bond.

"Yes, my dear?" Loki said as he entered. "What's wrong?"

"This." I passed him the letter, which made him very angry indeed.

"We must thank Fandrall for his help. We must help them escape." Loki looked at me.

"No. We must not alert Belikov that we already know his plans. Let Hogun come tomorrow as planned. But I will give him a set of instructions." I said.

"What if you formed a bond with Hogun tomorrow..."

"That would kill you, my love. No I won't allow it." I was shocked at his idea.

"I know, but then we would be able to communicate even better with them, instead of having to wait for their letter each day." Loki argued.

"No, you'd be ill for days!"

"I'll be strong enough, Jade."

"No, I bet not even Raymond can tolerate such pain!" I held Loki tight. "I don't want you to be hurt for my sake."

"We have no other choice."

"I'll call Jayce to go down to Midgard and get Raymond. Then we can know better of the situation there."

"Jayce!" I shouted.

"Yes? Jayce raced down the hallway.

"Go down to Midgard and inform Raymond that I need him here."

"Right away, Jade."

Loki waved his sceptor on Jayce, and he was gone just like Fandrall. Half an hour later, Raymond appeared back in the main hall.

"Raymond!" I ran over to him. "I'm so sorry to interupt you preparations, but I need to know if anything weird is going on down there."

"It's fine, although there's this agency called S.H.I.E.L.D which has been going around killing frost giants in small groups."

"What?" Loki scowled. "And I need to know, whether there is a way to form a temporary bond?"

"Yes, but isn't it going to hurt you?" He glanced at Loki.

"I know, but I'll be alright." Loki sighed.

"No you won't!" I cried.

"Yes, Loki. It's a horrible feeling, when your bond temporarily gets broken."

"But it's temporary. And it'll help us better communicate with the Warriors three."

"My Asgardian friends." I explained.

"The only way to go about doing it is to have Jade exchange blood with one of her friends through the wrist... Are you sure you want to?"

"I'm willing to do this for Jade and the Warriors three."

"But.." I let my head sink into Loki's arms.

"There. there, my dear. It's alright. It'll be over soon." Loki caressed my head. "We'll do it when Hogun arrives."

"Raymond, thank you for coming here when we needed you." I sobbed.

"It's alright. Anything for my best friend." Raymond said, before he left. "Take care, Loki. You'll have to rest until the bond is restored."

"I know. Thank you Raymond." Loki waved his sceptor at Raymond.

"Now we wait."

Hogun arrived at the same time Fandrall did yesterday.

"Hogun!" I held my arms out to embrace him, which he reacted with a raised eyebrow.

I whispered to him the instructions for the forming of the temporary bond. Hogun gave me a 'are-you-sure' look. I nodded, placing my finger on him to motion him to keep quiet. He nodded back.

"I'm so sorry, my love," I kissed Loki before I slit my wrist. Jayce was standing beside Loki to catch him if he fell.

He held his out, and I placed my slit wrist at Hogun's mouth. I bared my fangs, and sunk them into Hogun's wrist.

For a minute, I thought my body was going to let me down. I tried not to moan as the blood seeped past my lips, because forming a bond was something very intimate. When Loki suggested for me to form one with Hogun, it was as if he was asking me to have sex with Hogun. It was _that_ intimate.

Almost immediately, Loki started to groan in pain. I licked Hogun's wrist to heal the marks I made, and licked my wrist to heal mine. Hogun went to Loki's side to help stabilise him. Loki placed his hand on his head.

"Jade.." Loki called out.

"Loki, my love, can you hear me?" I held him up tight as Loki's body sunk towards the floor. "Loki!" I gripped him tighter towards me.

"Quick, to the healing room." Hogun pulled Loki over him.

"Loki, my love," I cried as Hogun and Jayce brought him to the healing room.

"I knew we shouldn't have done it," I mentally cursed myself.

'Don't be angry about this, my dear. Plan the escape well.' Was all Loki said through our bond before it broke completely.

"Loki, no," I cried as he slipped into unconsciousness. Hogun placed a comforting hand on me.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Hogun assured.

'Hogun, can you hear me?' I asked Hogun through our temporary bond.

'Yes, now I have to head back. I slipped another note in your pocket. When I go back you'll be able to know what's going on down there.' Hogun turned to leave.

'Thank you, Hogun. For agreeing to this. This should wear off in two days.'

'It's alright. I know.' Hogun turned to leave.

"Wait," I said. I took Loki's sceptor and opened the portal for him.

I turned back to Loki. His face was getting paler.

"Loki," I whispered to him. "Once I'm done with planning the escape, you'll be better. I'll reconnect our bond." I laid my head on his chest. I took out the note Hogun passed me.

_Jade,_

_Fandrall has told us about a plan that you wish to execute. However it might be constrained by our lack of communication._

_Just to let you know, we are kept in a cylindrical-like cage. It seems to me that it is made of glass, and very strong as well, since we've tried throwing Volstagg at it, and so far, there's not even a scratch._

_I'm not sure if this information helps._

_Forever yours_

_Hogun_

So they are kept in the same glass cell as we were before. Belikov must have repaired the helicarrier.

'Hogun, are you back with the others?' I asked Hogun through the bond.

'Yes. Fandrall is asking me about the trip I made to Jotunheim.'

'Hogun, I need you to punch the wall as hard as you can.'

'I've tried before, it does not work.'

'You have a little of my blood in you. Vampires are stronger.'

'I'll try.' Hogun said. 'Yes there's a crack. Now Fandrall's thinking how I made that crack.'

'Tell them about what happened.'

'I've told them.' Hogun said after a long pause.

'I want you to keep leaving cracks at the same spot. But cover it when the guard come round to patrol.'

'I will try.'

'Make a swift escape. I'll call on my friend Jayce to fetch you. You'll know it when you see him.'

'Alright, Jade.'

'I'll know when you are ready to leave.'

'Okay.'

I turned back my attention to Loki. "Loki, please bear through this." I pleaded.

**_Hogun_**

After we finished our conversation, I turned back to look at Fandrall and Volstagg. They looked at me as though I was mad.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You've been staring at the floor for ten minutes," Volstagg crossed his arms in front of him. "What got you thinking so long?"

"I wasn't thinking." I sat closer to them. "I was talking to Jade."

"Have they fried your brains?" Fandrall asked.

"No, I just had a transfusion, that's all." I pointed at my wrist. "Blood transfusion."

"With Jade?" Fandrall seemed a little jealous.

"Yes, who else?" I rolled my eyes. "I was talking to her through our temporary bond."

"But what about Loki?" Fandrall asked.

"Yes, don't they have a bond together as soulmates?" Volstagg added.

"Loki was willing to break theirs so that we can communicate, and escape as well." I said in a hushed voice. "We will do so just as Sif and the Midgardian army leaves tomorrow. Her friend Jayce, another Vampire, will be waiting for us outside."

"Okay, so that's the plan then?"

"It is, for now. In case there's any changes."

"Rest now, tomorrow Volstagg you will go to see Jade." I reminded him.

I was awoken by a sound coming from the outside.

"Belikov," I put out a hard face as I sat up.

"Well, well. I hope you are prepared. Your friend here told us that Loki is a very mischievious God. Mischievious indeed, after I heard about his deeds. Therefore we will pay his a visit later instead of the scheduled time, which was supposed to be tomorrow. Enjoy your last hour here, if Loki refuses our offer, you three become our sacrifices." He let out a low laugh before exiting with Sif behind.

"Sif," Volstagg banged against the wall to get her attention. "Why would you do that?"

"For Thor. Since you support Loki, you go against Thor, and I." Sif turned to glare at us before leaving.

"Oh, give up on her already," Fandrall scolded Volstagg. "She'll never turn back." Fandrall held his hands to his forehead. "We are in deep trouble."

"Let me inform Jade." I told them.

**_Jade_**

'Jade, can you hear me?' Hogun's voice rang clear in my mind. 'Jade?'

'Yes, Hogun?' I rubbed my eyes and stretched.

'Bad news.' Hogun's voice sounded serious. 'Sif managed to convince Belikov to shorten the time. She's bringing their army up to Jotunheim soon.'

'I'll inform our army to evacuate.' I hurriedly picked up Loki into my arms. 'Buy us some time. I need about an hour to clear everyone out.'

'I will try. Be safe and bring Loki somewhere they can't find him.'

'I will. Be safe also. I will have Jayce waiting near when the helicarrier crashes.'

'Crashes?'

'You're in the air now, right? I'll need you to crash the helicarrier.'

'Oh, I thought we were on land?'

'You are?'

'Yes. In the place they call a headquarters, I suppose.'

'Okay, even better. I'll have Jayce waiting with horses nearby.'

'Thank you Jade. I do not know how to thank you and Loki for your kindness.'

'It's alright. I'll have Jayce ready soon. Be careful.' I said.

I called out for Madam Wiggns. "Madam Wiggns, I need you to pack all the things we need. Be ready in twenty minutes with your stuff and ours, and meet back at the main gates." I said, indicating Loki, Jayce, her and I.

"Yes, my lady." She hurried off to pack.

"Jayce!" I called.

"Yes, Jade?" Jayce hurried over. "Do you need help with him?" He pointed at Loki whom I held tight in my arms.

"No Jayce, but I need you to pack some of your stuff that you need and pass it to Madam Wiggns, then back head down to Earth. I need you to get ready three horses, and one more for yourself, then wait outside S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. In about half an hour's time, there would be three men dressed in Asgardian clothes, and they are going to break out of S.H.I.E.L.D. You've met Hogun yesterday already, so look out for him. He'll be with two other men, Fandrall and Volstagg. I need you to help them escape from there, and bring them to Raymond. Ask Raymond to bring you all to the mansion that he stayed at with Loki and Hela previously, and seek shelter there. I will join you all shortly." I gave him instructions to follow.

"Okay, but why?"

"They're coming soon to destroy this place. I need you to be fast."

"I'm good at being fast." Jayce smiled before he left in a flash. Literally.

"Guards!" I hollered.

"Yes, My queen." A frost giant kneeled before me.

"I need Lieutenant Fenris and his mate here immediately. And call for Princess Hela."

"Right away, my queen." The guard rushes off.

"Loki, please bear with it." I whispered in his ear as he shuddered in pain. I set him down on the floor close to me as Loki's body became paler, and his breathing laboured by his pain.

Fenris leapt towards us along with Alendra and transformed as they arrived.

"What happened to father?" Ken knelt onto the floor.

"He broke our bond so that I could communicate with the Warriors Three down on Earth. They are in danger, and S.H.I.E.L.D is on their way here soon to destroy Jotunheim."

"No, impossible!" Ken growled. "Did he know that he would be like that?"

"Yes, he insisted on it. Elsa, I need you to help to pack your things along with Ken's. Ken, I need you to get the army and the other Jotuns to Muspelheim to seek shelter. Elsa, you meet up with Ken and get the hell out of here as quickly as possible, is that clear?"

"Yes mother," Ken and Elsa bowed.

"I will take care of your father, do not worry. I will leave with Hela and madam Wiggns as soon as she packs up our stuff, and we will meet up with Raymond and Jayce on Earth."

"Alright mother," Ken replied, heading out.

"Take care, mother." Elsa said, as she ran off to pack.

"Mother!" Hela yelled as she appeared in the centre of the room. "Mother, I'm so sorry, I went to Hel and Niffleheim to settle some issues." She gasped as she saw Loki lying against me. "What happened to Father?"

"I'll explain later. Meanwhile go pack whatever you need to bring along with you. We need to leave soon, once Madam Wiggns is ready."

"What?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D is coming to destroy Jotunheim. We cannot delay. Hurry." I told her as she headed for her room. I picked up Loki once more, gently in order not to startle him. "Loki, I'll just bring you to your throne before we leave." I lifted him up and walked to the throne room.

"Here you go, my love." I whispered to him as I set him down. "We'll leave in five minutes." I sat in the seat with him lying against me for support. Loki groaned in pain as I let him down. It killed me inside out, knowing that he was hurting inside for me.

"Mother, we are ready." Hela appeared five minutes later with madam Wiggns beside her.

"Hela, I need you to help madam Wiggns with the bags, and let her ride on one of the horses. Ride out with and her to the main gates, I will get Loki up on Slepnir."

"Yes mother." They hurried off to the stables.

"Loki, my love, I'm going to bring you out of here safely." I told him before I rushed to where Slepnir was.

_**Hogun**_

'We are leaving now,' I called Jade through the bond.

'Okay, I will join you all shortly. Jayce will bring you to safety.'

"Fandrall, Volstagg, stand back." I said, readying my fists. I went to the cracks I had made since yesterday. "Here goes." I swung my fists against the crack, and the glass gave way after several punches, a million pieces of glass showering the floor. Alarms rang all around the headquarters. "Let us leave now." I signal to Fandral and Volstagg. We managed to fight our way through the guards and made our way out before Belikov and Sif could catch us.

We got out of the buliding, and I looked around for Jayce.

"Hurry my friends!" A voice called out.

"Jayce!" I waved to Fandrall and Volstagg to follow. "Hurry, my brothers!"

"That is Jayce?" Fandrall asked as we ran.

"Yes, now hurry!" I panted.

"We have little time to hide. They will think that we have left for Jotunheim." Jayce told me.

"Jade told me. Thank you, my friend." I told Jayce as we rode out into the dense forests. Jayce smiled.

We approached a tall building after riding for ten minutes. "Wait here." Jayce said before he unmounted and ran into the building.

A minute later he ran out with another man riding a horse.

"Hello, gentlemen. I am Raymond, Jade's childhood friend. I was just informed to bring you to their mansion here on Earth. Please if you would, follow me." The man said before he rode off.

"Come on," Jayce said and followed, along with us behind.

Jayce rode beside me. "Is he a Vampire?" I asked Jayce.

"Yes, he's our next King of Vampires, to be more precise."

"Oh, we must thank him later for all that he's doing now for us."

"Don't worry, he's very kind."

"Thank you for helping us, Prince Raymond. We Warriors Three are very grateful for your help." I thanked Raymond as we reached the front door of the mansion.

"Indeed we are," Fandrall added. Volstagg nodded in agreement.

"Oh, it's alright, really." Raymond smiled. "And please, just call me Raymond." He held out his hand to shake, which I accepted.

"Well, please have a good rest. I have to head back for my preparations. My coronation is in a few days, which I hope you will be able to attend also."

"We are much honoured, Raymond. Thank you once again."

"No problem." With that, Raymond left.

'Jade?' I called her.

'Yes?'

'Raymond brought us to the mansion already.'

'That's good news.'

'Is Loki alright?'

'I'm afraid not. Once I get to the mansion, I'll reconnect the bond with him. You'll feel a little headache too, but nothing of the sort that Loki is feeling right now.'

'Okay.'

'I'll reach there in soon.'

'Okay, I will get Fandrall and Volstagg ready.'

'Thank you, Hogun.'

"Fandrall, Volstagg!" I called them. "Jade's coming soon. We should prepare for their arrival."

"Right away," Fandrall said as we set about our stuff.

**_Jade_**

"My love, we'll leave now." I whispered to Loki as I held him in front of me on Slepnir. "Hela, if you could," I handed her Loki's spear.

The portal opened, and we rode towards the lights.

We landed near the main streets. "We must go to Loki's mansion." I told them, as everyone stared at us, some even trying to snap a picture.

"Fandrall! Hogun! Volstagg!" I shouted as we arrived at the mansion.

"Get him down slowly," Fandrall said as Hogun and Volstagg reached out to carry Loki from me.

"Get inside quickly. Fandrall, if you could be so kind," I pointed to the horses.

"Will do. Get in quickly now." He smiled before leading the horses away.

"Put him down on the bed. Hogun, I suggest you sit down in case your headache gets nasty." I told him.

"Loki," I said, opening his mouth slightly as I slit my wrist, letting my blood drip into his mouth. I bit into his wrist at the same time.

'Thank you, Hogun.' I said through the bond.

'Anything for you, my dear friend.' He replied before the bond broke off.

I felt our bond reconnect, as Loki started to wake.

"Jade?" Loki called out as his eyes opened. "Oh Jade." He reached out and placed his hand on my face.

"Loki, my love." I hugged him tight. "Are you okay?"

"Better now that I can hear you." Loki pointed to his head. I smiled.

"Hogun, are you okay?" I turned around as Hogun placed his hand on his head.

"I'm alright, just a little dizzy."

"Thank you, Hogun." I looked at Volstagg, who understood and took Hogun to rest in another room. I nodded a quick thanks to Fandrall and Volstagg.

"Loki, you need to rest after all this. S.H.I.E.L.D will be going around these few days after they found out about the Warriors Three escaped. They will not find out that you are here." I laid him down on the bed.

"Are Ken and Elsa safe?"

"Yes, they've taken the other Jotuns and the army to Muspelheim."

"Raymond?"

"He's fine as well, my love." I smiled at him. "Now rest. I'll come back frequently to check on you." I said as I turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To settle something." I smiled before closing the door.

"Jayce, thank you." I said as I saw him talking with Hela in the living room.

"No problem, Jade." He smiled, and resumed his conversation with Hela as I left.

"Madam Wiggns, please help to prepare our meals, and please find some time to rest as well. I'm sure you are tired from the journey."

"Yes my lady, I will." She said before heading for the kitchen.

"Fandrall? Volstagg?" I whispered as I pushed open the bedroom doors.

"He's alright, Jade. Just needs a little sleep." Volstagg yawns as he sees me open the door.

"You all should." I said, pointing to the other two beds.

"Alright, just two minutes." Volstagg said, before dozing off.

"Fandrall?" I said as he stared at Hogun. "You need to rest."

"It's alright. I need to look after him. I'll sleep when he wakes." He said, pointing to Volstagg.

"That, would be hours later." I smiled. "Get some rest, Fandrall. At least an hour." I said as I closed the door.

"Loki, I'm back." I said as I entered the room. He was fast asleep. I cuddled up beside him and dozed off.

'Jade, wake up. It's time to eat.' Loki's voice swam through my mind about three hours later.

'My love, are you feeling better?'

'You can hear me!' Loki smiled. 'I feel amazing, just being able to hear you again.'

I cheekily nudged him. "Okay we're next to each other, there's no need to mind-talk." I said, getting up. "I was so worried that you couldn't take the pain." I looked down.

"My dear, I thought I would never wake and see your beautiful face again." Loki entwined his fingers with mine.

"I won't let that happen anymore." I said, letting him rest his head against mine.

"Now, let us go and eat, and forget about this." He said. I helped him walk around the room to change into something more comfortable.

"Jeans, and a white shirt. Top it off with a leather jacket." I said as I helped Loki wear a leather jacket that I found in the closet. "It looks good on you." I smiled.

"This clothing," Loki looked at himself in the mirror. "It is very nice." he looked at me.

"It suits you." I smiled. "Now let me change too. Give me a minute." I said as I fished out a lime green tank top and a pair of faded jeans.

"Done," I said as I tied up my hair into a side ponytail. "Now let's go find The Warriors Three."

"Are you all awake?" I said as I propped Loki with one hand and used my other hand to open the door.

"Yes, we are, Jade." Fandrall replied. "Just woke up."

"Loki," Hogun said as he saw Loki enter the room. "Feeling better already?" Hogun added, as he fitted his weapons into his belt.

"Yes, I hope you are as well." Loki smiled.

"What fashion is that you're wearing?" Fandrall raised an eyebrow.

"This is the style we Midgardians follow, Fandrall." I laughed.

"I would love to try that." Fandrall looked at us in awe.

"Loki, if you would." I said. He snapped his fingers, and three different suits appeared on the beds.

"Okay, a plain black and green shirt with a brown jumper, jeans and a pair of black converse for Hogun, a khaki shirt and white vest with black pants and a pair of white leather shoes for Fandrall, and a red and black striped shirt with grey shorts and a pair of black sandals for Volstagg." I said, looking at the outfits Loki summoned.

"This outfit, I like it very much!" Fandrall exclaimed as he stepped out with the new clothes. "It suits me very well!"

"I could get used to this," Hogun said, not showing any emotion.

"Oh, come on Hogun. Smile a little to show your appreciation, would you?" Volstagg chuckled as he walked out with his new clothes.

Hogun flashed a quick smile at us before returning to his usual emotionless self. Fandrall laughed a little.

"Now that you all look a little more Midgardian, I suppose you'll fit in here better." I said. "Now, madam Wiggns has lunch ready for us downstairs." I helped Loki down to the dining room.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thor_**

I am not going to take this embarrassment anymore. I willed all of my remaining strength and ripped myself from the heavy chains that Loki used to bound me. I held up my hands, and summoned Mjolnir. Nothing came smashing through the walls. I held out both my hands, and this time a noise erupted from the distance. The wall in front of me collapses as I wield Mjolnir in my hand. I proceeded to the dungeons to free my friends.

* * *

_**Fury**_

"Are you all okay?" I asked as I glanced at my team.

"Yes, Sir." Steve mumbled through his slow breathing.

"Not for long." Clint flung his arms onto the floor, frustrated.

"I don't think we can break out of here. My armour doesn't have enough energy left. I don't either." Stark sighed.

"I can." A gruff voice echoed through the corridors.

"Thor! Are you alright?" I ask him upon seeing his tattered clothes.

"Yes, thank you for asking, director Fury." Thor replied, before swinging his hammer behind him. "Get down." He said, before the hammer came into contact with the walls.

We all fall flat onto our stomachs and waited for the millions of shattered glass to fall. With a scrape of metal and glass, the ice walls gave way to the intense force that drove through them.

"Let us go, my friends. We have a score to settle." I heard Thor grit his teeth.

* * *

**_Belikov_**

"Sir, we can't find the three prisoners anywhere." An agent notifies me through my ear communicator.

"Not around the building too?" I ask.

"No sir."

"Sif, come to the conference room now." I growled through the communicator. I made my way to the conference room, which was just two doors away.

"Yes, sir?" Sif opened the door.

"Where could they have escaped to?" I asked her, looking through the window, backfacing her.

"I would think they left for Jotunheim. Using our equipment, that is." Sif pondered.

"Prepare the army. We are going to visit Jotunheim." I said, turning to head to the weapons room.

"I need a horse." I said through the communicator.

"We are ready, sir." Sif approaches me ten minutes later.

"Open the portal," I said, taking off the key that hung from a strap on my neck.

"Ready, sir." Sif said, as a bright beam of lights shone on us.

"Initiate transportation." I said as the lights covered us.

A minute later, we arrived on a flat barren ice land.

"Are you sure we are on the right realm?" I asked Sif.

"Yes, sir. I have been to this place. It is right in front, at the top of the cliff." Sif pointed to a building half a mile away from our location.

"Let's go then." I said, as I saddled up on my horse.

"Team A, proceed in to look for any signs of the enemy. Team B will follow after Team A gives the 'all-clear' signal. Sif you will enter with Team A as you know the place better. I will follow Team B in. Is that clear?" I whispered to my army of agents.

"Yes, sir."

"Team A, go." I said to Sif as they moved into position.

An agent runs back out five minutes later. "Sir, they're not here."

"What do you mean?" I almost shouted, running into the main hall.

"They went to another realm." Sif sighed. "We shouldn't have come here. They tricked us."

"Sif!" A gruff voice boomed across the main hall. "Sif!" The voice grew louder.

"Thor!" Sif turns and runs to a man who appeared at the other end of the main hall. "Thor! I have missed you so much!" Sif embraces the man. He was tall, muscles covered every inch of his body. A hammer hangs by his wrist, and he has short scraggly dirty blonde hair. His clothes were a mess of dried blood, sweat and dirt.

"What have they done to you?" Sif gasped as she saw the man's wounds.

"I am fine, my dear Sif." The man assured her, although I did not think he was.

"You are?" I took a step nearer to him.

"Who are you, sir?" He readies his hammer, pushing Sif behind him. "Stay away from Sif." He warned. "Do you work for Loki?" He looked warily at me.

"No."

"Good." He relaxes. "I am Thor, the God of Thunder."

"Thor." I started. "Do you know where Loki is?"

"I do not, unfortunately."

"Thor!" Another male voice echos from the corridors.

"Thor, where are you?" A familiar female voice calls out.

Then I heard footsteps.

"Thor! Please don't fly off without giving us a chance to catch up with you." A man dressed in a tight red and blue spandex suit and a shield strapped behind him ran in, followed by another man with a quiver and a bow slung over his shoulder.

"Thor, who are they?" Another man in a red and golden armor flew in and asked.

"My friends, this is-"

"Commander Belikov." A woman in a black tightsuit lands gracefully onto the floor. Her orange hair was always undeniably easy to remember. She flicked back her hair and walked up to me.

"Natasha Romanoff. My first soldier." I said, as she swept her hair from her face, revealing a wide grin.

"I go by the name 'Black Widow' now, commander Belikov. It's been so long." She said in her thick russian accent. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Well, I see some people are getting along." The man in the armor breaks the silence.

"Your, co-workers?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yes, commander. Allow me to do the introductions." She walks over to Thor. "I believe you got his name already?"

I nodded. "Thor, God of Thunder."

"This is Captain America," She pointed to the man in the spandex suit.

"Hello, Mr Belikov," Captain America nodded slightly at me.

"That, is Tony Stark." She points to the man in the armour. "Also known as Ironman."

"Nice to meet you, Belikov." Stark's iron mask slid up, revealing his face.

"As well." I said, giving him and Captain America a slight nod.

"And then this is Clint Barton." She said as she pointed to the man with the quiver and bow.

I raised my eyebrows.

"That Barton you told me about? The man who tried to hunt you down?"

"The one and only." Barton replied.

Just then, another two man entered the main hall. One wore an eye patch over his left eye, and the other was wearing only a ripped pair of pants.

"This is Dr Banner," Natasha points at the man in ripped pants. I turn and focus on the man in the black coat and a left eye patch.

"Fury." I said.

"I see the senior directors had no choice." Fury scoffed.

"I was _recommended_ to take your place." I smirked.

"I am the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. You take my orders if you come into our territory."

"Well, I'm not here to pick a petty fight with you, so if you know where Loki went, I suggest you start speaking now."

"We were locked up, how the hell would we know where he went?"

"It's true, we were locked up." Natasha looked away, embarrassed.

"He's more difficult to handle than I thought." I said.

"Director, we should head back down to Midgard. Thor and the others need medical attention."

"Might as well." I said.

"Medical attention?" I heard Thor whisper to Sif.

"Healing room." Sif explained. A low grunt followed, meaning that he understood.

* * *

_**Clint**_

"I'll bring Thor to the medical centre, director." Sif informed Belikov before she left with Thor.

"So, director-" Fury cleared his throat at the mistake I made. "I'm sorry. Mr Belikov, tell us how you get posted to S.H.I.E.L.D again?"

"The senior directors recommended that I fill in for Fury during his absence."

"Bullshit," I heard Fury mutter under his breath.

"But how? I thought you were in Saratov?" Natasha pulled out a chair and sat down. We all followed.

"I received a letter sent by them, saying that I am to come in to fill in the position of Director and to get rid of Loki."

"As simple as that?" We all stared at him.

"Yes, as simple as that." He stood up. "I think we should all have a good rest, shouldn't we?"

Nodding, we all headed back to our rooms, which were still untouched ever since we left.

I helped Natasha back to her room.

"Tasha," I said. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you back there." I looked down, my heart laced with guilt.

"Don't be silly, Clint." She said, lifting up my head and staring into my eyes. "It wasn't your fault."

"I wished I could have done something to save you from the torture." I looked down again, not wanting her to see the tears.

"Shh," Natasha said, wiping my tears away. I pushed open her door, and led her to her bed. "Sleep, and forget about the pain we've suffered. We'll get our revenge soon." I said before closing the door.

I walked back to my room just next door. My eyes felt like lead and all I could do was pull myself onto bed before sleep engulfed me.

* * *

**_Jade_**

"Shopping? What's that?" All four men asked as I laughed.

"Shopping, is where you visit places to buy things, like clothes and shoes." I explained. "We need to get you all dressed up properly for Raymond's coronation ceremony."

"Is it fun, the act of shopping?" Loki asked.

"Of course!" I said, me being a shopaholic in the past.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Fandrall said excitedly.

"Well, we can't really be riding horses into the city. That'll attract a lot of attention. I'll drive my Mustang, Jayce will drive you guys in the other car." I said, pushing them through the door to the garage.

"That is a car? It looks so peculiar." Hogun raised his eyebrows.

"Well, think of them as iron horses," I said, starting up my green Mustang. "Loki, aren't you going to hop in?"

"How do you, hop in?" Loki asked, puzzled by how to work the door.

"Like this, my love." I said, pulling at the handle on my side.

"I see." He said, getting into the car.

"Strap yourself in." I said, demonstrating to Loki. "You guys okay there?" I said, glancing at how Jayce was teaching them to open the door.

"This, thing, seems so complicated." Volstagg was scratching his head.

"Here, like this." Jayce said, demonstrating once more.

"Ah! Finally." Fandrall managed to strap himself in with the seatbelt, followed by the others.

"Here we go!" I said, as my Mustang's engine roared to life. Jayce followed closely behind.

"What is this place?" Volstagg asked, sniffing the air. "I smell an extremely fragrant smell!"

"That, is the smell of coffee." I said, as I pushed open the doors of a newly opened Starbucks cafe in the city.

"Coffee? What's that?" The four of them asked again.

"You'll see." I laughed again, and ordered 5 lattes.

"Try it." I said, as Loki wrinkled his nose sniffing at the cup. "Stop sniffing and start drinking."

All of them took a sip. "Ugh!" Loki said, his face scrunching up. Obviously the caffeine wasn't appealing to him. "What is this?" He said, desperately trying to spit out the coffee, causing the people around us to stare for a while.

"He's not used to coffee." I said sheepishly to the people around. "Loki, are you alright?"

"Yes, but I need something to wash the repulsive taste from my tongue!" He said with his tongue slightly dangling out of his mouth.

"This drink, it is very tasty!" Volstagg said, wiping his mouth.

"Yes, it is!" Fandrall said, and Hogun nodded.

"I'll get another drink for you." I said to Loki, walking back to the counter.

"Here's something different." I said, handing him a mug of hot chocolate.

"Much better," He said, after gulping down the entire mug. I laughed as a layer of foam remained above Loki's upper lips.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. I need you three to adopt a suitable name here on Midgard. "Do you have any preferences?"

"We do not have any idea." The four of them replied.

"Okay, then I'll help you guys. Loki, your Midgardian name will be Tom, Fandrall yours would be Arthur. Hogun, yours is James, and Volstagg yours is George. Sounds alright?"

"Yes, it does." Loki said. The Warriors Three nodded in agreement.

"Okay, now we really need to go shopping for clothes!" I said, finishing my latte.

I pulled the guys into a store. The sign said 'Brooks brothers' store'.

"Sit down," I told them. "I'll pick for you guys." The five of them sat down. "Jayce you're free to choose what you want. You don't need me to help you choose, right?"

"Yeah," He laughed. "I'll be done soon."

"Take your time. We have the whole day." I walked down the aisle of suits.

"May I help you?" A salesgirl walked up to me.

"Do you have a size for him?" I said, picking out a dark brown suit and pointing at Volstagg.

"Yes we do. Follow me sir." The salesgirl said to Volstagg.

"Go on, Vols-, I mean George." I said.

"James, here. This should be perfect for you." I said to Hogun, passing him a black suit with a white bow tie.

"Arthur, this would look good on you." I said, picking out a white suit with a yellow tie and passing it to Fandrall. "Go on, follow George."

"Tom, here." I smiled, handing Loki a black suit with a green tie. "Come on, " I said, pushing him into an empty dressing room. "Change, and I'll help you with the tie."

A few minutes later, all four of them came out. The salesgirl helped with the Warriors Threes, while I helped Loki with his.

"There, you look so handsome, my love." I said, after I finished with his tie.

"Thank you, my dear."

"How is it?" I turned to look at the others. "You all look ready to attend the coronation!" I said, smiling at them. I walked to the salesgirl. "I'm buying all five suits." I said, whipping out my credit card.

"Five?" She said, and I turned, pointing to Jayce, who was doing his bow tie. "That suit too." I said.

"Okay, I'll key in the receipt. Please wait a moment." The salesgirl went behind the counter.

"Thank you." The salesgirl smiled as she handed the card back to me.

"There, your suits are ready." I said, as the men carried their own suits.

"Thank you, Jade." Jayce said.

"No problem, Jayce. It's all I can do for your help." I said patting him on his shoulder.

"So now, my turn. Help me pick out a suitable dress?" I said, walking into another store.

I tried countless dresses, from red to white, from yellow to blue, from cream to orange, from short to long, from lacey to simple ones, from flowery to plain ones, from strapless to sleeved ones. The guys were all dizzy from seeing me change into so many different dresses, but I still couldn't find the perfect dress to compliment Loki's suit.

"That is the one, my dear." Loki said as I walked out in a green dress, sleeveless, with a simple studded green matching belt.

"I thought so too." I smiled, and the others nodded too.

"With these?" I said, propping up one of my feet to reveal the green heels I saw in the shop.

"Yes," Loki nodded, smiling.

"You look so beautiful, Jade." Fandrall said.

I blushed. "Alright, now we shall head back? Tomorrow we have a long day!" I smiled, avoiding the guys gawking at me.

"So, Loki. What do you think? Darker?" I said, pointing to my eye shadow.

"Yes, why not?" Loki laughed.

"Okay, go change, we are going to run late." Loki reached for my waist.

"I'll be out soon." I said.

"You look absolutely stunning, my dear." Loki said as I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Aww, stop that," I said, as he keep gazing at me.

"I'm so happy that you're mine." Loki said, grasping me from behind, pulling me closer to him.

"I am too." I said. "Alright, let's go." I put my green lipstick back into my purse, and Loki took my arm, escorting me to the garage.

"Madam Wiggns, please take care of Holt." I said, cuddling my precious baby before I left.

"Don't worry, my lady." Madam Wiggns assured before we drove off in the cars.

"Alright guys, behave. Remember your Midgardian names, in case some of the ladies there start up a conversation with you. Meet back here at ten." I said, winking before pulling Loki into the crowd.

A slow song played through the ballroom, and Loki took me dancing in the centre. I smiled, resting my head on his chest as we swayed to the music. All too soon it ended, and someone tapped on my shoulder.

I turned around. "Raymond!" I exclaimed, immediately wrapping my arms to hug him. "How are you?"

"I'm good, as always." Raymond said, smiling.

"Congratulations, Raymond. I hope today goes well for you." I said.

"Thank you Jade." Raymond smiled. "Hello Loki. So good that you were able to make it."

"Of course," Loki said. "Call me Tom." Loki took out his hand to shake.

"Ah, I see. Hello Tom." Raymond grinned and shook Loki's hand, knowing that it was my idea.

"Are you enjoying yourselves?" Raymond asked.

"Yes, very much, thank you for inviting us." Loki said.

"Come, Tom. You must meet my dear parents." Raymond said, turning around to another direction.

"Aunt Kathy! Uncle Realdon!" I said, as Raymond's parents came into view.

"Ah, my dear Jade! How have you been!" Aunt Kathy almost buried me in her arms and her thick white fur coat.

"I have been well." I said.

"Jade, my dear! It's been so long!" Uncle Realdon embraced me, this time not so tightly as aunt Kathy.

"Father, Mother, this is the gentleman I mentioned when I came back, Loki." Raymond gestured to Loki.

"Hello Sir and Ma'am." Loki bowed. "Please, call me Tom."

"Oh, hello Tom." Aunt Kathy said, smiling.

"So you're dating our dear little Jade, I heard?" Uncle Realdon said.

"Actually," Loki started.

"We are wedded already, uncle Realdon." I said.

"Wedded!" Aunt Kathy gasped.

"And we have a child already."

"Oh dear Jade, why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"I thought you would be upset.." I said, afraid that they would get angry.

"Silly Jade! We would respect your decision." Aunt Kathy said.

"Tom, would you walk with me?" Uncle Realdon said.

"Yes, of course." Loki hesitated a little. I nodded, and he went off with Uncle Realdon.

"So, Raymond, have you found her yet?"

"Nope, but I sense her nearby." Raymond said, understanding what I meant.

"Aunt Kathy, I want you to meet the others," I said, as I saw the Warriors Three and Jayce walking towards us.

"Your highness." Jayce bowed upon seeing Aunt Kathy.

"My dear Jayce." She said. "Thank you for sticking by Jade so loyally."

"It is my duty like any other, your highness. Countess Jade has been kind to me, both as my superior and as a close friend." Jayce replied.

"Aunt Kathy, this is James, Arthur and George." I said, pointing to Hogun, Fandrall and Volstagg.

"Pleased to meet you, your highness." The three of them said, bowing and taking cue from what Jayce did.

"I am pleased to meet you three too." Aunt Kathy curtsied. "Well, be seated soon. Raymond's coronation is about to start. The VIP seats are at the front rows." Aunty Kathy walked off.

"Raymond, thanks for everything." I said. He nodded, before following after Aunt Kathy.

"Come on guys, Lo- I mean Tom, should be waiting for us at the seats already. I see Uncle on stage already." I pulled them along with me.

"Welcome one and all. Thank you for attending my son's coronation. Tonight, in the presence and witness of all of you present here, I will pass on the crown and title to my son, Prince Raymond William Lexton the third." Uncle Realdon's voice boomed through the ballroom.

Everyone clapped as Raymond ascended the steps to the stage. Uncle Realdon sat down on the throne next to Raymond, and Uncle Realdon's servant picked up the golden crown delicately and placed it onto Raymond's head.

"What did Uncle Realdon say to you?" I asked Loki.

"Well, he just wanted to make sure that I loved you deeply with all of my heart." Loki said, smiling at me. "I said I treasured you more than my life, that I would do anything to protect you and our child."

"That's so reassuring for me to hear, do you know that?" I said. Loki smiled, holding my hands in his.

Aunty Kathy then went up to the stage.

"Now, my son will find his destined soulmate to preceed my position, and I will deem her as fit to be queen if I feel that she is the one. All unmated female Vampires please step forth." With that almost half the crowd moved forward.

All the female Vampires were pushing and shoving each other to get closer to Raymond, as he walked through the crowd of female Vampires. Raymond's fangs extended. I knew he had sensed her. His eyes turned golden yellow, and he slowly glanced at the crowd of female Vampires.

"How does he know if he found her?" Loki asked curiously.

"Well, if a girl's eyes turned the same shade of yellow as his, then she is the one."

"This is interesting," Loki said, holding me tight.

"Well, I hope he finds her tonight." I said, smiling at Loki.

Raymond walked through the crowd, as though he was stalking his prey at night.

I heard a hiss. Raymond had found her.

And that's when I realised Loki was looking at me.

"What's wrong dear?" I said.

"Your eyes, they just turned golden yellow."

"What?" I said, and turned to Raymond, who was looking at me with mixed emotions.

"No," I whispered, a lone tear falling. "It can't be!"

"Fangs don't lie, Jade." Raymond said, coming closer.

"Back off, Raymond, you know she's mine already." Loki stood in front of me.

"Tom, move! I need to claim my soulmate."

"No! She's mine already. I told you she is my soulmate!" Loki gave a low growl.

"You leave me no choice." Raymond growled back, fangs extending even longer.

Loki turned to his Jotun form. "I said, back off!"

Raymond lunged at Loki, and within seconds, Raymond was gripping at Loki's neck.

"No, Raymond!" I said, trying to peel him off Loki, but he wouldn't budge. His hands wrapped around Loki's neck like a snake around its prey.

"Get...off..." Loki choked.

"No, Raymond!" I said, tearing him off Loki. "Tom's right. I am already his soulmate."

"No! I will not accept that!" Raymond hissed. "I've waited too long for a soulmate, yet now that I have found mine, you all deny her from my love?"

"Raymond! Please!" I pleaded. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Neither do I!" Loki yelled at him.

I bared my fangs, and hissed at Raymond. "Back, off." I warned, standing with my head looking down at him to force him to back down.

"Step away from her!" The Warriors Three stepped forth. "Lay a finger on Jade, and you will pay for it!"

Raymond hissed and retreated, knowing that he was outnumbered.

"Please, Raymond. Calm down. I am not the one. Go look for her there." I said, pointing at the crowd of female Vampires giving me death stares.

"No, I told you. Fangs don't lie." Raymond insisted.

"Raymond, I am Tom's soulmate. There is no way I am yours. I would have felt it way before when you bit me." I said, as gasps came mostly from my uncle and aunt.

"You bit her before?" Uncle Realdon could not take it.

"No wonder Jade's eyes turned. Raymond's blood is in her, but not by fate, but by choice!" Aunt Kathy walked over to Uncle Realdon.

"Raymond, she is not your soulmate." Uncle Realdon walked over to a fuming mad Raymond.

"How would you know?" Raymond continued glaring at Loki.

"I can tell you that Tom is really Jade's soulmate. I feel her blood in his veins. They have a bond. Am I right, Jade?"

I nodded. "Yes, uncle. I felt it when I first formed the bond with him. It was very strong, it pulled me to Tom."

"Then Raymond, I want you to return to the crowd and find the right one this time." Uncle Realdon pushed a very reluctant Raymond out back to the crowd of females who all seemed relieved that they still had a chance.

I helped Loki up. "Are you alright, my love?" I said, pulling him tightly to me.

"I am fine, my dear." Loki coughed, weakly smiling before fainting. I noticed two teeth marks on Loki's neck.

"My friends, please help me!" I said, as the Warriors Three carried Loki into the car. "Aunt Kathy, please excuse us. Thank you for helping us." I curtsied and ran off to the car.

"Jayce, follow her." Aunt Kathy said as we left the ballroom.

"Yes, your highness."

Jayce offered to drive the car, with Hogun and Volstagg and Loki, and me and Fandrall in my Mustang.

"Madam Wiggns!" I called out for her.

No response.

"Madam Wiggns! Where are you?" I yelled again, as the Warriors Three brought Loki into our room.

"Jayce, please help me find Madam Wiggns." I said.

"Right away."

"Loki, can you hear me?" His face became even paler. I slit my wrist, and placed it at his mouth.

"Drink, Loki." I whispered.

"Jade!" Jayce rushed into the room. "Madam Wiggns is missing!"

"What? Did you find Holt?" I was shocked.

"He's not in his cot." Jayce looked at me. "But I found this."

"Give it to me." I held out my other hand. I looked at the message scribbled.

It read:

_Jade, we have Holt and Madam Wiggns. Turn yourselves in, or be prepared to claim their bodies._

_Signed,_

_Belikov and Fury._

_S.H.I.E.L.D._

I could only hear Jayce's and the Warriors Three's voice calling out before everything went dark.

My Holt, captured. My Loki, dying.

My whole world crashed into a million pieces.


End file.
